The Turning Point
by SofiiDistress
Summary: Sequel to 'The Thin Line Between Love And Hate', Claire made her choice and she chose Damon, but there are too many things that are in the way of their relantionship and Klaus is one of them. Between new changes and new beginings, she has to learn to get through it.
1. Growing Pains

At the Gilbert House, Stefan was sitting in the end of Elena's bed, waiting for her to wake up from her long sleep. Suddenly she gasped and jolted up on the bed as she looked around her confused, then she saw Stefan in front of her.

"Stefan..." She said out of breath.

"Hey." He stroked her arm gently. "I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours."

"What happened?" Her chest rose and fall as she tried to speak. Stefan stood silent for a moment, then he looked up to meet her eyes.

"You were in an accident." He answered her.

"Oh my God." She sat upright on the bed. "Matt, he is-"

"He's fine, don't worry." Stefan told her quickly.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief to know that his friend was alive and that Stefan had respected her wish. "I thought that I was... How did you-"

"I didn't, Elena." He shook his head. "When Jeremy brought from the hospital, before all this happen... Your injuries were worse than anyone knew, Meredith Fell made a choice, she used vampire blood to heal you. And when Rebekah ran out Matt's truck of the road, you had vampire blood in your system."

"Oh my God..." She felt tears sprung in her eyes, as she looked at Stefan shocked. "Does that mean that I'm... Am I dead?" Stefan just lowered his head, not having the courage to tell her what she already knew. "No, no, no... That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she said she's stronger than ever, there may be something that she can do to help you." Stefan tried to comfort her.

"You don't know that, Stefan..." She shook her head frantically.

"Hey, look at me. You have all day to feed, that's a day that we have to exaust every possible way out of this." He grabbed her hand as he locked his eyes with her.

"I was ready to die!" She sobbed. "I was supposed to die, I don't w-want... I can't be a vampire!" Then she looked at Stefan with pleading eyes. "If there is something that Bonnie can do, we have to try!"

"We will." He nodded. "We'll try everything." She put her hand on her chest, to try to calm herself.

"Listen... I have to get back at the Boarding House just to check on Claire, to see if she has woken up or not." Stefan told her.

"What? What happened to her?" Elena questioned as her eyes widened.

"The night that you and Matt drowned, Claire did something that had fatal consequences and she was aware of that." Stefan replied. "She and Bonnie did some kind of spell to kill Alaric, and she used too much magic that was possible and ended up inconscious and she still hasn't woken up."

"Oh my God... What about Damon? He must be devasted, right?" She looked at him.

"Let's just say that Damon is a little more than devasted... That night he made me promise that would protect Claire no matter what and I failed to that. She tricked me into believing that she wasn't doing something that could kill her and I believed and now she is unconscious because of me." He lowered his eyes.

"Stefan, no! It wasn't your fault... You couldn't predict that, no one could, not even Damon... Please don't blame yourself for this." She grabbed his hands.

"He hates me, with good reason... He protected you when I couldn't, and he asked me to the same with Claire and I didn't." He caressed her hands. "I'll be right back, ok? If something happens, call me and I'll be here in 5 seconds ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be ok." She assured him, then she hugged him. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other and Stefan got up to walk over to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at Boarding House, Damon was up in his room with the blinds closed as he sat on a chair in front of his bed. Claire was laying on the bed, still unconscious and her skin was more paler than usual, it was like she was fading.

"I take it that Elena is now awake." Damon spoke aloud as Stefan entered the room.

"Yeah, and she didn't take it very well when she realized that she was in transition." Stefan replied.

"What were you expecting, Stef? She did say that never wanted to be a vampire... But of course, you decided to let her make her decision just like you did with Claire." Damon replied bitterly. Then he looked over at his shoulder to face his brother. "And look where did that get the both of them... You have a vampire for a girlfriend now and I have a dying hybrid!"

"She's not dying Damon!" Stefan raised his voice. "If so, she should have grey veins in her face and her skin would be loosing colour."

"Well, thank you. Sherlock Shit, brilliant observation." The dark-haired vampire mused sarcastically. "It has been almost two days! Two fucking days, it never took that long for her to snap out of her slumber."

"Damon, she will wake up... The only reason why is taking so long, it's because this time she used too much magic opposite when she 'temporarily' died with a stake in her heart." Stefan explained him.

"I really hope so. Otherwise, this will be all on you." He spat as he got up from his chair and walked out of his room. Stefan followed him downstairs, and Damon stopped in the parlour to pour a drink from his liquor cabinet.

"Listen, Bonnie said that she was going to find a way to make Elena human again and that she would find a spell to snap Claire from her sleep." Stefan told him as his older brother downed the liquor.

"Oh?" Damon turned to look at his brother with a cynical smile. "That's funny, way to get Elena's hopes for something that never happened in the history of vampires!" He hissed. "And if there was a spell to bring Claire to the world of the living, why didn't Bonnie used that already? Stefan, try to be a little more logical."

"You know what? You weren't there the day, Elena looked me in the eye and said that she absolutely never wanted this." Stefan snapped. "Or when Claire told me on the phone to give her a chance and to trust her."

"Then you shouldn't had let Elena die and you should know by now that Claire is a sneaky little thing who will give bullshit to everyone just so she could do everything in her way." Damon growled.

"I never meant for Elena to die! And I sure as hell, couldn't predict that Claire had suicidal thoughts!" Stefan argued. "I just respected what they both wanted."

"Of course you did. Because we all know that Elena has a history of making good decisions and that Claire needs to always call the shots because she wants to save everyone. Bravo, brother." Damon sneered as he stood in front of him.

"I made a choice, that I will regret for the rest of my life." Stefan stated. "Let me try and fix it." He turned on his heels and walked out of the house.

* * *

Elena was in her room as she struggled with her headache, everything in her body was hurting. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself, she could feel her gums hurting as her fangs were trying to elongate. The light from the sconce was bugging her eyes and she looked up to see Jeremy leaning against the doorway.

"Jer..." She breathed as she walked over to him and hugged him. They pulled away and Jeremy looked down to his sister.

"Are you ok? I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess... Her emotions were all over the place, all of those old memories came rushing back." Jeremy told her as Elena could feel and hear the sound of the light sconce in her head.

"I'm fine, I'm not Vicki." She told him firmly.

"No, you're not. You're you." Jeremy nodded. "You act like everything is ok, so no one worries about you but you need help."

"I said, I'm fine ok?" She snapped at him and Jeremy looked at her a little shocked. "I'm sorry, I... Have you talked to Bonnie?" She questioned.

"Yeah... She said when I was shot, she made some pleading to the witches to bring me back and they listened." Jeremy informed her.

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible." Elena shook her head.

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire?" Jeremy countered, as Elena stood silent. "I need my sister, not another of one of them."

"We're gonna find a way, out of this." She promised him. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I hope so." Jeremy looked at her as he turned to walk out of her room. The sizziling of the light had grew more and more incessant and Elena walked over to her scounce and broke the lamp.

* * *

At the old Lockwood cellar, Bonnie was staring at Klaus's body inside of the coffin as his body was decomposing already.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tyler/Klaus spoke up from behind her and the witch turned around to see the hybrid.

"What is that doing here, Klaus?" Bonnie questioned. "The deal we made with Tyler, was that you would leave his body and jumped into someone else the first chance you got."

"Yes. When I assumed that I would be a pile of ash." He sauntered into the cellar. "But apparently, fate has intervined and here I am." He stopped in front of her. "Put me back." He ordered.

"I can't, right now." Bonnie shook her head.

Tyler/Klaus just titled his head to the side, "Your history teacher exposed Tyler and Caroline to the council. We're on a war battle and this body is vulnerable."

"I have to help Elena and Claire first." Bonnie replied firmly.

"Elena is dead and no longer my concern." He shrugged careless, ignoring the fact that the wicth said that Claire was in trouble too.

"What about Claire?" Bonnie tried to bait him. "Did you forget that we saved your life?"

Tyler/Klaus immediatly grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly as the witch gasped for air.

"Did you forget, I can rip your tongue out?" He sneered. "Now Put. Me. Back."

"If I can make Elena human, you can still have an endless blood suply to make your hybrids, isn't that what you really want? And don't you claim to love Claire? Don't you want her back?" He contemplated for a while, and she was right. He did want her back, even though she chose the Salvatore boy over him, he still hadn't give up on her. He let go of her throat and she quickly turned to leave but he blurred to stand in front of her again.

"Same rules, apply. No one knows, no one." He told her dangerously low. "Do you understand me, Bonnie?" And she nodded her head slowly.

* * *

At the Mystic Hospital, Meredith was walking down the hall reading a pacient's process when she saw Pastor Young with men following behind him, walking over to her.

"Pastor Young, to what do we owe the honor? I don't tell me is your blood pressure again." She smiled at him.

"Honestly, Dr. Fell I wish it were." He told her as she looked at him confused. "Blood bank is in the basement, one of you search the rooms." He turned to speak to his men.

"What are you doing?" She questioned nervously.

"Doing security measures." He answered her. "The blood of this place has been flying of the shelves."

"Who gave you that autority?" She demanded.

"The council." Pastor Young told her. "They trusted me to protect the town, and unlike some of our fonding families... I don't have conflict in interest."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She creased her eyebrows.

"Alaric Saltzman, told us everything Meredith." He announced. "I take it's time for you to look for a new job." With that he turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

"Elena doesn't want to be a vampire." Matt spoke as he put his coat back on while Caroline was leaning against a table in his hospital room.

"She doesn't want to be dead, and now she's not." Caroline told him. "This isn't your fault, Matt."

"It's all my fault! I was driving, I was saved! She's a vampire because of me!" He raised his voice.

"Shh, don't use that word, I'm fugitive remember?" She walked over to him. "I'm supposed to be out of way to Florida, right now."

"If the council is after you, then why are you here?" He questioned.

"Because, I don't know where to go." She shook her head. "Tyler is dead, and everything is different now." She began to cry and Matt walked over to her to pull the vampire into an embrace. They both heard someone approaching and the blonde quickly fled from the room.

One of the deputies opened the door and looked around but he just saw the human boy in the room.

"Can I help you?" Matt questioned as he looked over at him.

"Sorry." He apologised as he pulled out his speaker. "All good here." He reported, then he closed the door.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol was being arrested by the deputies while Pastor Young tried to get information about Tyler.

"What is going on?" She questioned clearly confused.

"We need to ask a few questions about your son." Pastor Young answered her.

"You can't arrest me! I'm the Mayor of this town." She protested as the deputies were leading her out of the mansion.

"Not anymore, you're not." He replied.

* * *

In the town square, Sheriff Forbes was walking towards the Police Station when Pastor Young and the deputies appeard in front of her.

"Sorry, Liz. You're not going to work today." He spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" She creased her eyebrows in confusion. Then she saw more deputies approaching her. "What is going on?"

"They are taking your batch." He answered. "You're not fit to protect us, anymore."

"You have no idea, what are you up against." She shook her head.

"On the contrary, Liz. I already took your deputies, we've got the entire town supplied with vervain incluiding the stash found in the Salvatore Boarding House. We're making our move." He explained her.

* * *

Caroline was carrying her bags as she prepapred herself to leave her home, when her phone began to rang, she pulled out to see that her mom was calling.

"Mom, hi!" She answered.

_"Caroline, where are you? And tell me that is far away."_ She told her.

"Where am I? Good question... Uh, just heading to a lot of boring highways." She lied smoothly as she closed the door of her house. "Why? Is everything ok?" Suddenly the vampire was grabbed by a deputy and he injected her with vervain in the throat.

_"Caroline what is going?"_ Her mother was speaking on the phone.

* * *

Elena was sitting in her kitchen with Stefan, as she ate a sandwich that she made so she get rid of her hunger. She made all kind of faces when she ate her sandwich and Stefan watched her.

"It's disgusting." He noted.

"No, it's-"

"Disgusting." He finished for her. And she immediatly dropped the sandwich on the plate.

"Yeah, I'm gonna puke." She grabbed a napkin and put the rest of the food that was in her mouth in it. "I never thought, I would be saying this but I can't stop thinking about blood."

Stefan got up from the table and went to pour himself a glass of Alaric's bourbon.

"I should've saved you first, you shouldn't be going through this right now." He shook his head.

"No, if you had saved me, then Matt would be dead." Elena protested. "What do you think, I would be going through then?"

He just took a sip of his drink, not answering her. She got up from her seat and walked over to the vampire.

"Stefan, listen to me... You did the right thing, you did what you always do, you respected my choice." She told him.

"What am I supposed to do, if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you, uh?" He looked at her. "Because then you'll have another choice to make, let yourself die or be a vampire."

"Then, we'll cross that bridge, when we came to it." She argued, then out of nowhere she smiled. "Oh my God, did I said cross that bridge?" She began to laugh.

"You're laughing, I'm pretty sure you didn't find that funny." He told her as she nodded her head still laughing hysterically.

"I can't stop." She told him between laughs.

"Your emotions are a bit heighted today." He explained her and she continued to laugh. "A lot heighted."

Then she went from laughing to sobbing and he quickly pulled her for an embrace to soothe her.

"Hey... it's ok." He stroked her back.

"I'm sorry, I-" She couldn't finish her sentence, since she didn't know what she was feeling. He pulled away from her to look at her in the eyes.

"Listen to me, no matter what happens... I'm here for you." He assured her. "I can help you."

"Yeah, I-" She nodded, then the sun hit her face and she tried to get away.

"Why don't you go back to upstairs, where is dark?" He suggested. "I'll clean up." She nodded and turned on her heels and walked out.

* * *

Damon was laying next to Claire on the bed as he stroked her face softly, it was almost like she was really dead, because she was pratically frozen.

"Why did you do this to me?" He whispered. "You said that you loved me and that you were going to come back to me."

She just continued with her eyes closed as Damon put his head on her chest and he flinched when he realized that her body was very cold but he didn't pull away anyway.

**[Claire's dream]**

_"Claire, wake up." A melodic voice called her. "Claire, you need to wake up my dear." The female hybrid groaned as she opened her eyes slowly almost like she was afraid, when she was fully awake, she gasped when she looked around at her surroundings, she had never seen a place this beautiful. They were waterfalls, the sun was more brighter than the crystal blue water, everything was glowing around her. Then she looked down at her clothes and frowened, she was wearing a red gown with ruffles and sparkle heeled shoes._

_She was confused to why she was in this place and why she is dressed in this way, Claire walked over to the lake and saw her reflection. Her hair was curled one-sided, she wore red lipstick and her nails were painted in red. Her diamond earrings were shining in the reflection and her skin was glowing, this place was so beautiful that she didn't even wanted to leave, it was precisely the opposite of Mystic Falls._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She heard a very familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see her mother smiling at her, dressed in a floral dress with her hair straightened._

_"Mother." Claire whispered. She launched herself into her mother's arms and grabbed her like a small childe who was afraid to let go of her mother._

_"I'm here, baby-girl." She soothed her as she kissed the top of her head. They pulled away and smiled at each other, she thought that she would never see her mother since the Ghost situation._

_"Is this a dream?" She questioned._

_"In some way, you're more like in a different dimension." Ava told her. Then she grabbed her daughter's hand and looked at her. "I know that you're very confused about all of this, but I will explain it to you... And we don't have much time, until I need to get back to the other side."_

_"How many times do I have to watch you leave me again?" Tears sprung in her oceanic blue eyes._

_"I will never leave you my baby, I was always beside you since day one. I am watching you from the other side, everyday." Ava replied softly._

_"How come I am here? Shouldn't I be dead or something? I know that the witches did something to me, otherwise I would be in my dimension." Claire spoke._

_"You're right, they did something. Right now, you're unconscious in the world of the living, and everyone is very worried about you." She explained to her._

_"I made a choice, Mama. I had to save them, I had to save Damon-"_

_"I understand why you did this, but you shouldn't put yourself in harms way like that, baby-girl." Ava cut her off. "You know that the witches have a easy way to affect you, they can use me as their source of power to get to you."_

_"I know that. But, I was never afraid of them and I'm still not. If I can do something to protect the people that I love, I'll do it." Claire replied firmly._

_"And I wouldn't want you to change, Claire." Ava grabbed her hands. "Come take a walk with me." The two brunettes walked around the place hand in hand._

_"You're very powerful creature, my dear. But even powerful supernaturals like you has weakness." Ava told her._

_"I wasn't trying to kill myself, but I had to do something... I couldn't let Bonnie go through all of that alone, she would not take it." Claire sighed._

_"Yes, you're right. But, Bonnie is in big trouble just like you." Ava looked at her._

_"Why? Is she unconscious too?" Clare stopped walking and looked at her with wide eyes._

_"No, she's not. But a lot of things are happening in Mystic Falls right now, ever since you blacked out." Ava replied._

_"Like what? What is happening?" Claire questioned worriedly. She didn't go to all of that trouble for a new threat to appear again._

_"Why don't you see for yourself?" Ava retorted as she grabbed her hands and began to chant softly in latin, the female hybrid closed her eyes and before she could understand what was happening she opened her eyes again._

_She looked around and saw that she was in Damon's bedroom, she was back in her dimension. Claire noticed that she was still wearing the red gown, she looked up from her dress to see Damon laying on his bed._

_"Damon." She whispered, she walked over to him and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that she was laying on the bed with him, it was like her body was there but not her spirit. She tried to touch him but he didn't even flinch, she felt like a ghost._

_"Please come back." She heard him say, and her heart just melted right there. All of the sudden, everything around her was blurry and a fog was surrouding her, she saw images flashing in front of her. Matt and Elena were driving back to Mystic Falls, Rebekah appeard out of nowhere, running the truck off the road, she saw Elena pleading Stefan to save Matt first. Elena was laying in a morgue, Stefan was crying feeling hopeless, then the images changed and next thing she saw was Elena lying on her bed and she gasped, waking up as vampire..._

_She heard all the conversation between her and Stefan, Damon's room appeard again, he was sitting in front of his bed, Stefan walked into the room. The two brothers started arguing about Elena and her, she saw Stefan and Elena being captured by Liz's deputies, she also saw Caroline and Rebekah and Tyler/Klaus threatening Bonnie to put him back in his body, Damon attacking Matt to lure out Pastor Young... A lot of images were flashing before her and she felt her head spinning, she closed her eyes and next thing she knows she is in front of her mother again._

_"Oh my God." Claire whispered. "I saw everything."_

_"I know, my dear." Ava nodded._

_"I need to get back." Claire looked at her. "Damon, he is not stable. I can't let him alone, he is pissed at everyone with no reason, I'm sensing that he is going to do something stupid."_

_"I was very happy when you chose him." Ava smiled at her._

_"I love him, Mama. I won't deny that my story with Klaus is not over yet but I just know that Damon is the one for me, no matter what happens chosing Damon is the best choice I've ever made." Claire nodded._

_"He really loves you, he hadn't let go of your side since the night you blacked out." She told her._

_"I know, and now is my turn to be there for him." Claire replied firmly._

_"I know that you're scared to go back, because everything is going to be different now. But you are strong, you are brave my dear and you are red." Ava caressed her face._

_"I am red?" She questioned confused._

_"Red is the color of strenght, fire and blood. Muratore blood is running in your veins and the strenght that you have comes from the inside and shines out just like your beauty."_

_"Beautiful is something that I'm not in the inside, mother." Claire shook her head._

_"But you are, I know that you believe that you only have darkness inside of you but that is not true. You sacrificed yourself to protect your owns, that is beautiful." Ava explained her, then she grabbed her hands and closed her eyes. "Goodbye, baby girl."_

_"Goodbye, Mama."_

**[End of Claire's dream]**

Claire jolted up on the bed and gasped loudly, she looked around and saw that she was alone. Damon had left the room, she felt dizzy and confused. Everything was livid in her mind, it was like she could feel everything and feel nothing at the same time.

She got up from the bed and went downstairs on the basement, so she could grab a blood bag. She drank it all, then she noticed that she was wearing the same clothes the night that everything happened. She went upstairs again and hoped into the shower, after that she changed into fresh clothes. She was wearing a leather tank top, red suede skinny jeans, black platform Jeffrey Campbel ankle spike boots and a denim jacket with studs. Her hair was curly but wavy at the same time, she wore dark pink lipstick (Outfit in the profile).

After gaining her energy back and changing into new clothes, she sped off of the Boarding House to avoid the doom in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Elena was walking around in her room, watching her memories when she was human but she heard a noise downstairs and walked down to see what was going on.

"Stefan?" She called as she stopped in the end of the stairs when she saw Liz's deputies and Pastor Young circling the vampire with guns.

* * *

Tyler/Klaus was sitting at the old Lockwood cellar as his phone began to rang, he pulled out to see that Carol was calling.

"Ah, you incessant woman." He narrowed his eyes, then he hit answer. "Hey, mom. What's up?" He answered with his best Tyler personation.

_"Tyler, Thank God. Are you ok?"_ She questioned worriedly.

"Fine, why? What is going on?" He questioned.

_"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning, the council want to know about your whereabouts... Tyler don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better."_ Carol told him.

"Mom, I'm ok. Relax." Tyler/Klaus replied.

_"You weren't answering your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline."_ Carol trailed off.

"No, I'm not with her." He sighed in frustation, already bored with this conversation. "Why are you asking?"

_"The council took her."_ Carol informed him.

"What? Mom, I gotta go. I'll call you later ok?" He didn't let her say anything as he hanged up the phone.

Claire was in the entrance of the cellar and heard the entire conversation between the hybrid and Carol, without him noticing she fled from the place.

* * *

Rebekah started to wake up slowly, as she saw that she was tied with ropes. The Original tried to free herself but it was no use.

"Vervain ropes." Caroline told her who was sitting beside her, tied as well. "Looks like Alaric, expose us all to the council."

"The council?" Rebekah scoffed. "What exactly do they think, they can do to me?" Before the older blonde could answer, suddenly the windows of the car broke into million pieces as the police car fell upside down.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah coughed. The trunk of the car was ripped, as Claire got inside of the vehicle.

"Hey Care." The female hybrid smiled at the blonde.

"Claire? Oh my God, you're alive!" The blonde smiled widely at her. Claire proceeded to rip the ropes as she looked at her.

"I was never dead, blondie." Claire rolled her eyes. She helped her friend to get out of the car, and Rebekah tried to free herself again.

"Wait, what about me?" She protested.

"Why don't you wait for your big brother to come and save you?" Claire suggested sarcastically. "If he really gives a damn about you, he will come."

"What are you talking about? Nikklaus is dead!" Rebekah hissed at her.

"Yeah, he doesn't die that easily." Claire told her, with that she left the Original there and walked away with Caroline.

"That's not possible." Rebekah cried as she struggled against the ropes.

* * *

Damon was in the Gilbert House as Liz entered from the front door towards him with a worried face.

"This better be good, Liz. In case, you don't know I have a half-dead-dead and half-alive girlfriend to look over-"

"They took them, the council are grabbing all the vampires they can, Rebekah, Stefan, Elena and Caroline..." Liz blurted out.

"Please, tell me you have something... Anything." Damon looked at her with his brows furrowed. Just then, Meredith walked into the room to join them.

"I can't. The council locked me and Carol out of my office. Files, computer, everything." She sighed.

"So... The mayor and the Sheriff, never came with a backup plan, Liz?" Damon mused angrily as he stood in front of her.

"Damon, relax." Meredith tried to calm him down. "When Caroline called to say she was away, did she know where they were planning to take her?" She turned to the Sheriff.

"No, just that she was in some Van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape." Liz answered.

"Perfect. Now we're down to nowhere." Damon hissed as he turned to pace the room. If he hadn't enough problems, he wanted to get back to the Boarding House to stay with Claire but now he couldn't because his brother was kidnapped by the council.

Then, someone knocked at the door and Matt walked into the room quietly as he looked over at them.

"Hey, is Elena here?" He questioned.

"No, busboy. As you can see Elena is not here, because she was kidnapped along with my idot brother." Damon snapped at him.

"Kidnapped by who?" Matt looked at him confused.

"The council took them." Meredith told him. Damon just narrowed his eyes and walked into the kitchen, and grabbed Alaric's old bottle of bourbon.

* * *

Elena was inside of the Farm house of Pastor Young, trying to control her hunger and urge to attack the human that was with her.

"Still want to be a writter?" Pastor Young questioned. "I remember when you read your short stories to my daughter, when you used to babysit. She still loves writting because of you."

"Why did you bring me here?" She changed the subject.

"My deputies, can watch out for us here, no vampires where invited in." He answered, but she wasn't paying attention to him, she could hear the small noises in the room that were affecting her nervous system. "Look Elena, I know this sounds crazy but years ago your parents had emergency plans like this, I never thought we would had to use it."

The sun was hitting her face and she tried to cover putting her hand to block the sunlight as she tried to control her desire to give in.

"Elena?" Pastor Young looked at her. "Elena, are you ok?"

"Where's Stefan?" She demanded

"Where he can't hurt you." He told her.

"He would never hurt me." She scoffed. "You have no idea, what are you talking about."

"I know that wherever you go that Salvatore vampire seems to follow you." He retorted, then he walked over to the fridge. "You hungry?"

"No." She answered quickly as he pulled out a lane with meat and placed on the counter and grabbed the knife. "So we'll hold into Stefan, until Damon and his hybrid girlfriend comes searching for you two... We'll use Rebekah to lure her sibilings back into town, you'll give us the white oak stake and then... We'll exterminate the entire race of vampires forever." As he placed the plate with meat in front of her, she tried to control herself as she saw the bloody meat in front of her and took deep breaths.

"Something wrong?" He questioned. "Elena, are you ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded, but she could only concentrate in the flowing blood that was pumping into his veins, suddenly the noises were becoming too much for her and she got up.

"No, I have to get out of here." She ran out of the house. He walked to the threshold and watched her run.

"Get her." He ordered, she couldn't get too far because she was feeling weak and the sun was hurting her eyes, suddenly she was hit by a deputy.

* * *

Caroline and Claire were in the woods as the the female hybrid tried to get a hold of Bonnie but her phone was off.

"We were so worried about you! We thought you were dead, because you wouldn't wake up-"

"Caroline! I'm fine, I can explain later." Claire told her. "We just have to find Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie was in the witch house doing a spell to help Elena as Jeremy was pacing the room nervously.

"The spirits won't listen." She told him defeated.

"Is that it? Is that what we can do?" He questioned anxiouly.

"There is something else, I can try." She looked at him a little uneasy.

"What? Do it." He told her firmly.

"If the witches, won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the other side and bring her back myself." She explained him.

"The other side? Is for dead people." He creased his eyebrows.

"She is still in transition, not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit still exists on both sides?" She pointed out.

"Maybe if it does, how are you going to get there? You're not dead." He shook his head. She just lowered her head and he quickly understood what she was saying. "No, no Bonnie!"

"I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus, I can do the same thing to myself. The witches have a free way from the other side, I will find Elena and bring her back with me." Bonnie told him firmly.

"Assuming that you would wake up!" Jeremy argued.

"I'm stronger now, I have a new source of power." She replied.

"A new source of power? What kind of powers are going to let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?" He looked at her astounished.

The witch lifted her chin and stared at him confidently, "Do you want Elena back or not?"

* * *

"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons they can be anywhere." Liz stated as she looked at Damon.

"Come on guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire, reforced steel, iron doors..." Damon trailed off.

"The Pastor has a cattle ranch." Matt spoke up. "Those hers can easily be modified."

"It's remote, insulated..." Meredith nodded.

"Well, guess what? You just found a purprose in your life beyond working as a busboy." Damon mused as he looked at Matt. "Let's go."

* * *

Elena heard someone coughing as she slowly began to gain consciousness and looked around to see that she was trapped in a cell.

"I thought, I'd killed you." Rebekah huffed in annoyance.

"Where am I?" Elena questioned confused.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah answered her.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena demanded.

"Elena, I'm right here. Are you ok?" His voice was weak and low.

"Stefan..." She called for him. "I need to feed."

"Ahh... I see what is going on here." Rebekah cooed. "You died with vampire blood in your system, you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem."

Elena just glared at her angrily, it was the Original's fault that she and Matt were almost killed in the accident.

"Just ignore her." Stefan told Elena from his cell.

"Has anyone done the maths or should I?" Rebekah vented. "I'd say you got, less of three hours to feed. Before I'll watch you die all over again." Elena tried to break free from the cell, but it was no use.

"My day just got a lot better." The Original smiled.

* * *

Bonnie was chanting a spell as she linked her hands with Jeremy, then suddenly she began to bleed agressively.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes." Jeremy tried to snap her out of her concentration. "Bonnie, I can't let you do this." But she didn't stop, in fact she began to chant more forcely. "Bonnie, you're dying!"

Then dark veins appeard on her arms, that were going up to her face as she continued to chant.

"What the hell is that?" Jeremy cried as he watched her. She couldn't take it anymore and collapsed to the floor. "Bonnie, no!" The human boy went to stay by her side, as he grabbed her hand.

"Bonnie, wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

Bonnie's spirit turned around to see Elena completely pale trapped in a cell, definitely in her last hours of survival.

"Elena..." She whispered as she walked over to the cell. She bent down and grabbed her hands to pull her. "Go back. Come back, Elena." Slowly the witch helped her to get up and began to lead her out of the cell.

"Stefan?" Elena whispered. "Stefan, something is happening..."

"You're going home." Bonnie told her but she knew that Elena couldn't hear her. Then suddenly, someone appeard behind Bonnie and broke the conection between the two girls. "No!"

Elena fell slowly to the floor again as she couldn't feel the conection anymore, Bonnie turned around to see her Grams.

"Grams? What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned confused.

"You can't be in here." Shelia told her firmly. "You stay away from this sort of darkness."

"Elena and Claire need me! I have to bring Elena back and snap Claire out of her sleep." Bonnie replied desperate.

"They are not your problem to solve! Now, go before they try to keep you here." She ordered.

"Grams... Please!" Bonnie begged.

"This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plans." Shelia told her. "Touch it again, and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that are going to make you suffer. Stay away, go!"

Back at the witch house, Jeremy was trying to bring Bonnie back but she was not responding.

"Bonnie, wake up!" He pleaded. "Bonnie, open your eyes!" Just then the witch opened her eyes and Jeremy sighed in relief. "You're alive!" He grabbed her and pulled her for a strong embrace.

"I couldn't do it." She mumbled disappointed. "It didn't work."

* * *

"Stefan?" Elena called weakly as she laying on the floor of her cell.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"I don't have time." Elena told him. "I need blood, I'm dying."

Stefan not knowing what to do to help her, he tried to get up with the help of the bars.

"Hey." He called. "Anyone? Hey."

"Will you shut up?" Rebekah moaned annoyed.

"Think we're afraid of you?" Stefan tried to taunt them. The door of the barn opened and a deputy walked towards them.

"You want more vervain?" He threatened Stefan. "Keep it, down."

"Listen to me... Elena is going to die if you don't let her out of here." Stefan told him, the deputy glanced over at Elena who was becoming more weak.

"Sorry, not my problem." He spat.

"She's innocent, let her out." Stefan ordered, but he just turned to walk away. "Let her out!" The deputy turned to him again and shot him.

"Stop!" Elena told him.

"I said let her out!" And the deputy shot him again to keep him down and walked out of the barn.

* * *

"She said, she's not strong enough!" Jeremy argued with Tyler/Klaus who was standing in front of them.

"She was strong enough to put me in here, sure you're strong enough to put me out!" He hissed.

"I had help from Claire and I upset the spirits trying to save Elena, I can't use that kind of magic again... It's too dangereous." Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" Tyler/Klaus yelled.

"She said she can't, Klaus. Leave her be." A feminine voice announced, they turned around to see Claire walking along with Caroline by her side.

"Claire? You're awake?" Bonnie whispered confused.

"Well, the witches can't bring me down that easily." Claire shrugged as she looked over at Tyler/Klaus.

"I was getting worried love, it never took that long for you to wake up." He smirked.

"I'm sure you were." She spat. "Or were you worried that you would have a minus witch to save your ass? That doesn't mean you can take on Bonnie."

"What is Caroline doing here?" Bonnie questioned as she looked over at the blonde. "We had a deal, Claire."

"It wasn't her fault, Bonnie. She had to save from the council and I figured out that Tyler may be alive and she told me everything." Caroline replied.

"Well, this is wonderful. But I need to get back in my body." Tyler/Klaus replied impatienly.

"We just wait a few days, so Bonnie can do with traditional magic." Caroline suggested.

"What about you, Claire?" He looked over at the blue-eyed brunette.

"I just got back from slumber, I can't use magic for a few days." She narrowed her eyes, suddenly the hybrid tore apart his shirt to expose his chest and forced his hand into his chest.

"What are you doing?" Caroline looked at him in shock.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out, I'll jump into someone else." He answered, and turned to Jeremy. "Maybe you."

"Oh my God." Bonnie whispered.

"Stop it, Klaus!" Claire ordered.

"He's bluffing, he needs a witch to do that." Jeremy shook his head.

"What makes you think, I don't have one?" The hybrid taunted him. "Or ten? Pick Bonnie, you or Tyler?"  
He continued to force his hand into his chest as Bonnie looked at him hopeless.

"Stop, please! You're killing Tyler." Caroline begged.

"Fine, I'll do it." Bonnie blurted out. "Just stop!" Then he pulled out his hand from his chest and let out a breath.

"Good." He nodded. "Let's begin."

* * *

Stefan dragged himself to lean against the wood wall behind him as he checked his injuries.

"Elena?" He called. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah." Her voice was barely audible. "Yeah, I'm here, I'm ok."

"No, you're not." Stefan shook his head. "I can hear your breathing." Rebekah was watching the two of them interact silently.

"Damon was right." He continued. "You should've fed this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Elena trailed off. "You had hope, it's all I ever wanted for you to have and you had it."

"I love you so much." Stefan told her soflty.

"Do you know why, I was even on that bridge?" Elena questioned. "I was coming back for you, Stefan. I realized that I couldn't live without you, so I had to come back to tell you this, because I love you." Tears begin to fall on his face as he listened to her words, and he couldn't be happier to know that she will always love him.

"And no matter, what happens... Loving you is something that I will never regret." Elena whispered. "It sucks that I can't see you right now."

"I'm smiling." He told her as she got closer to the wall to hear him.

"Me too."

* * *

Damon and Matt got out of the vampire's camaro and walked towards Pastor Young's small house.

"So, we're going to storm into the place with zero weapons?" Matt questioned confused.

"Nah, we don't weapons." He shook his head. "Just bait." With the blink on an eye, Damon attacked Matt and bit his neck.

The human boy was trying to control the bleeding on his neck as Damon sauntered closer to the house.

"Yo-hoo!" The vampire cooed. "Anybody home? Big bad vampire out here." The door opened to reveal Pastor Young who was clearly afraid of him.

"Let him go, the boy is innocent." He told him, Damon turned to look at Matt with no mercy whatsoever and then looked at Pastor Young again.

"Well, that is the point. Give me Stefan and Elena and he's all yours." Damon smirked. When the Pastor didn't answe him, Damon walked over to Matt and grabbed him from the ground.

"Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him." Damon taunted him.

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out." Pastor Young told him. Suddenly Damon was shot by someone and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Bonnie was doing the spell as Claire, Jeremy and Caroline looked at her afraid that the younger witch won't take it.

"This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this." Jeremy replied as he looked at Claire.

"I know, Jeremy. But Klaus will kill Tyler if Bonnie doesn't do the spell." Claire told him. "I would help her, but my powers are kinds blocked and I don't know for how long..."

Then the hybrid opened his eyes and he felt Klaus's spirit leaving his body as Bonnie continued to chant.

"It's Tyler." Caroline whispered, the hybrid smiled at her as he was back in his body again.

"Caroline." He smiled at her. "Hey." But before he could saya anything else, he collapsed on the floor and the blonde vampire ran over to him.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremy watched the witch worriedly.

"I warned you child. I warned you to stay away." Bonnie opened her eyes to see her Grams in front of her.

"Bonnie, it worked. Stop." Jeremy told her but she didn't stop her chanting. Claire and Caroline looked at her confused as Bonnie continued with the spell.

"What is happening? Let me go." Bonnie ordered her Grams as she grabbed her granddaughter's hands.

"I can't." She told her.

"Let me go!" Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie, what is happening?" Claire questioned as she walked over to the younger witch. The black veins that were on Bonnie's arms were transfering to Shelia's body.

"I can't let her go!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie, stop the spell!" Jeremy told her.

"You made your choice! Now that are taking out on me." Shelia told her.

"I'm sorry Grams. They can't do this." Bonnie shook her head, as Shelia began to scream in pain. "Please, don't do this to her!"

"Bonnie, stop!" Caroline walked over to her.

"No!" Bonnie screamed. "No!" And she fell on her knees completely defeated. "What I've done? What I do?" She cried.

Claire bent down to embrace the upset witch as she rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, you're ok." Claire soothed her.

"What I do?" Bonnie sobbed.

* * *

The deputies walked into the barn to put more vervain so they could weaken the vampires some more. Rebekah looked over at Stefan who nodded her head in confirmation.

"I got this. Bring the other one in." One of the deputies replied.

"Excuse me, sir." Rebekah called as she coughed loudly. The deputy loaded his gun and walked over to the blonde's cell.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He growled.

"Here's the thing, my family we have money, castles, apartments, jewelery. Name your price and let me out." She begged.

He walked closer to her cell as he stared at the vampire with disdain, "I much rather watch you die."

Suddenly Rebekah vamped out and the deputy fell back to get away from her, Stefan grabbed his head and slammed it against the bars repeatedly until he died. He fell to the floor dead, as blood began to drop from his head.

"Elena!" Stefan called. Elena opened her eyes slowly as she could smell what she has been craving all day. She weakly tried to reach the blood but she was far too weak to force herself. While the blood was spreading on the floor, she forced her hand and finally managed to touch it and bring her fingers to her lips as she shed a tear.

* * *

Damon was laying on the ground still passed out as the deputies began to approach him with weapons. Suddenly the vampire got up and he pulled the weapon from their hands and shoved into his chest and did the same with the other deputy.

He looked over at Matt who was coughing and bleeding from his neck, he walked over him and kicked him on the stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Matt's voice was raspy.

"Because I can." Damon told him slowly as he put a foot making pressure on his chest. The dark-haired vampire was knocked down by a vampire but he couldn't see his or her face. The vampire grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against his car.

Because of the light of the porch he could finally see the vampire's face and froze when he saw blue eyes staring at him, the blue eyes that he fell in love with.

"Claire?" He whispered.

"Why the hell were you trying to kill him, Damon?" Claire pointed to Matt who was now with Elena and Stefan.

"Why do you care?" He huffed. "Since when do you care about human life?"

"And when did you realize that you don't?" She retorted. He didn't answer her as he continued to stare at her.

"When did you wake up?" He changed the subject.

"Since, this morning." She answered. "I was unconscious but I could see and hear what was happening in the world of the living. I could see you doing what you do best, auto-destroying yourself and taking on everyone just because you felt like it."

"It was your fault!" He yelled. "You were the reason why I was out there 'destroying myself', I thought that this time you were really dead!"

She looked at him emotionless as she turned around so she couldn't face him, she knew that she had caused him so much pain, but it was never her intention. He grabbed her arm and spoon her around to look at her in the eye.

"What? No remark? That is a first coming from you... You know that I'm right." He hissed. She jerked off and pushed him against the car.

"You think that I did all of this because I wanted to? I didn't have a choice." Claire yelled at him.

"For what? What did you have to do?" He demanded. She pursed her lips and he laughed humorlessly.

"To even think that you would trust me..." He turned to walk away but this time it was her turn to grab his arm.

"I trust you Damon, I trust you with my life. But there is so much involved, this goes beyond me. You have to understand." She pleaded.

"I'm done understanding! All I've been doing is understanding! I am not Stefan, I'm not the compassionate and understanding brother, you know that. I don't care if you had to save the entire town, but when it means that you could die in the process then everyone else can go to hell!" Damon stood in her face.

"Stop! Just stop, stop with this unhealthy obsession that you have to protect me! I CAN NOT BE PROTECTED! Not even when my mother was alive, not when Elijah was taking care of me and not even now. You knew the minute you told me that you wanted to be with me, that things wouldn't be easy. I was born to be what I am today, my fate was long sealed before I was even born... I will never know what is being safe because everyone is out there trying to get me." Tears began to fall on her face. "If you're mad because things can't be your way, take out on me! Not Stefan, Matt, Elena, Bonnie or anyone else!"

"Are we done here?" He questioned as he didn't look at her.

"Do you even care anymore?" She cried as she tried to make him look at her in the eye.

"What is the point of caring if it only gets you killed? Because, right now I feel dead in every possible way." Damon looked at her. "If, I knew what you were planning to do... I would've had stopped you in a heartbeat. No question."

"Of course. And then, everyone would be dead. Because you can't let me do what I need to do." Claire shook her head. "They would be dead!"

"But you wouldn't be!" Damon cut her off. "I don't care what you say, you shouldn't martyrir yourself to protect everyone else, you have an eternity ahead of you and you can experience so much more, you would had the chance to feel free not worrying that someone was out there to get you... You deserve to be happy and if everyone has to die for you to be finally free, so be it! Because I am that selfish." Damon stood in her personal space. "But, you knew that already."

"That night I was planning on coming back for you, because I chose you. I love you Damon, but there is so much I can take of this side of you." Claire told him.

"Then, leave me! I'm used to it, anyway." He spat.

"I could never leave you!" She cried.

"You did it already!"

"And so did you!" She yelled. "You left me because you couldn't trust me. How different are we from each other?"

"I know when to stop." He answered. She dried her tears and he walked over to her and tried to touch her but she moved away.

"Let's go home, it's late. You need to rest because you just are not fully recovered." He sighed, she walked past him and went to walk away.

"Claire! Claire, come back here." He ordered but she didn't listen to him and continued to walk away.

* * *

Klaus was in his mansion, as he conserved the blood bags that he needed to make his hybrids. Rebekah stormed into the room angry and shocked to see his brother alive.

"You knew that I was kidnapped, and you didn't come for me? How dare you?" She hissed.

"Hello, brother. I thought you were dead, so pleased you're not." He mimicked Rebekah's voice.

"You didn't come for me." She walked into the room.

"I had to get back in my old body, time was running thin." Klaus told her. "And I bet that I had a worse day then you. I think it's time for us to move on, find some new werewolfes."

"So you can create your family of hybrids?" Rebekah cried. "You don't know anything about family!"

"You know how easily, they can be silenced with a dagger." Klaus mused. The blonde quickly grabbed one of the blood bag's and threw it against the wall.

"No!" Klaus yelled, he turned around angrily to see her sister holding the last blood bag's. "Drop them."

"I mourned you." Rebekah's tears were falling on her face. "My heart broke, I thought I would never see you again."

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. Be a good girl." Klaus tried to persuade her.

"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol. Me!" She sobbed. "I loved you through everything and you didn't even care."

"DROP IT!" He ordered again.

"You want your family?" She taunted him. "Here's your family." She began to squeeze the blood bags as it slapshed everywhere. Klaus quickly grabbed her neck and lifted her from the floor.

"There is something you were right, Rebekah. I don't care, from this moment on you're not my family, you're not my sister. You. Are. Nothing." He spat, then he snapped her neck and walked out of the room.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were sitting on the roof of the Boarding House as they gazed at the stars in the sky.

"The whole council, knows who we are now." She stated. "Everything is about to change."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Damon and Claire will come up with a revenge plan." Stefan nodded. "We'll figure out a way to deal with that."

"Stefan, you don't have to convice me that everything is going to be ok." Elena looked at him.

"I know." He nodded. "I wish I could, though. I wish I could tell you that I will never feel pain, that you'll never crave blood but you will, is going to be the worst thing you'll ever live through."

"But, I'll get to live." Elena told him firmly. "I'll be a sister, a friend and I'll be with you. Forever, if I want." She smiled at him and then kissed his lips softly. "I'm going to get through this, just like we get through everything. One day at a time." Stefan smiled at her.

"We should get inside, before sun rises." Elena told him.

"Bonnie, made this for you yesterday." Stefan showed her a lapis lazulli ring. "Just in case."

"Daylight ring?" She questioned and he nodded as he placed the ring on her finger.

"One day at a time, right?" He smiled and she nodded. They kissed again and watched the sun that was begining to rise.

* * *

Back at Pastor Young's farm, the council was there to come up with a plan to stop the vampires as Pastor Young withdrew the gas cable from the stove.

"Folks, by now you know that the vampires had escaped." He started while they were giving vervain to each other. "It will not be long until they retaliate against us, but fear not." He continued as he locked the door earing confused looks by the council.

"Since, I've been chosen to be the lider." He told them all.

"What are you talking about?" One of the council members questioned.

"Hear me, loved ones. Soon we will be free to pass from the gates." He replied as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket. "And we will all be reunited in eternity."

"Pastor, what is going on here?" The man questioned again.

"Friends... We are the begining." He announced as he lit up the lighter, exploding the house with them inside.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the sequel just like I promised, I'm sorry that it took a while for me to post the first chapter, but I have school and all that :|**

**I hope you liked it the first chapter, I know that there wasn't any Damon/Claire action... But I promise that in the next chapter, it will be different :)**

**Please review to let me know your opinion, and thank you to each one of you :')**


	2. Memorial

Elena and Stefan were laying on the ground in the middle of the woods with a blanket covering them, the newly-turned vampire looked over at her lover and smiled.

"Hi." She smiled at him as she caressed his chest.

"Hey." He smiled back.

**[One hour earlier]**

"You're making a big mistake, Stefan." Claire told him as she sat on the desk with her feet up. She was wearing a Bardot Mila Crop Top, Red Skinny Jeans, Stud Back Sueded Heel Booties. Her hair was done in a top bun ring, she had black buttons earrings and she wore red lipstick. (Outfit in the profile)

"No, I'm not. If I can make Elena get used to animal blood right of the gate..." Stefan told her as he packed his bag.

"That is bullshit and you know it." Claire scoffed.

"Maybe she can bypass everything that we went through-"

"You're so delusional." She shook her head in desbelief.

"Maybe she has a shot with this." Stefan suggested.

"No, Stefan. You're doing this all wrong and this is going to bite you back in the ass." Claire told him.

"She won't be able to handle this if she hurts someone, Claire." Stefan huffed. "Her compassion is her frailty and everything is heightened right now."

"Well, let's just hope that she is not a fan of Bambi..." Damon announced as he walked into the room.

**[At the woods]**

Elena and Stefan were walking through the woods so they could find their first prey for Elena to feed. They spotted a dear and Stefan noticed her hesitation, she didn't want to attack the animal.

"Close your eyes." He told her and she did what he told her to do and he quickly went for the animal.

**[Back at the Boarding House]**

Claire put her feet back on the floor with a loud thud, as she looked at Stefan with her blazing eyes.

"She needs human blood, Stefan. From the vein." Claire told him firmly.

"She is right, Stefan. And deep down you know it." Damon sat next to his girlfriend.

"Oh come on, you two know very well what is going to happen. You name a vampire who didn't kill at least one person, when they were new." Stefan looked at them.

"You name me one who went on a 'bunny diet' and didn't kill dozens." Claire retorted.

"If she kills someone, she will crumble. How much pain do you think she can take before she turns off her humanity switch?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"It happens to the best of us, at least once." Damon intervined. "And we get over it, Stefan."

"She can't control the bloodlust if she actually experiences the bloodlust." Claire got up and walked over to him.

"I'm doing this my way, so I really appreciate your opinion but I don't need it." Stefan snapped at her. He went to grab his bag and walk out of the room but Claire grabbed his arm to make him look at her.

"Hey, why are you talking to me like I'm the bad guy here? I'm just trying to help her, Stefan. Believe it or not, I can help people once in a while." Claire replied. "In fact, all I've been doing is helping people. Or did you forget that I nearly killed myself to keep you all safe?" She didn't give him a chance to talk as she stormed out of the room. Stefan realized that he was far too harsh with her and he went to follow her but Damon blocked him.

"I think, you've done enough brother." Damon hissed.

"I need to apologize, Damon. Get out of my way." The younger Salvatore ordered.

"No. You go deal with your girlfriend, I'm going to deal with mine." Damon told him firmly.

"This has nothing to do with you, so why don't you stay out of it?" Stefan snapped.

"Wrong, Stefan. If it envolves Claire, it has everything to do with me." Damon stood face-to-face with his brother. Before any of them could say anything else, Elena walked into the room to see the tension between the two brothers.

"Wow, what is going on here?" She questioned.

"We are just having a little disagreement about stuff, right?" Stefan spoke not taking his eyes off Damon.

"What stuff?" Elena looked at them confused.

"Claire thinks that you should drink human blood and Damon is supporting her." Stefan explained her.

"Because she has a point. And that is the logical reasoning of all vampires. You're a vampire now Elena, so be a vampire." Damon looked at the baby-vamp. Stefan grabbed his bag and walked over to Elena who was a little thoughtful.

"Ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded, when they were about to walk out of the room, Claire appeard in front of them.

"Vampires eat people. It's part of the natural food pyramide." Claire turned to Elena. "Take it from someone who has been here for a very long time." Elena looked at her not knowing what to say and Stefan grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.

Claire walked out of the room too with Damon following behind, when she reached downstairs, she went over to the liquor cabinet and poured two drinks.

"Glad to know that we are agreeing in something for a change." Claire broke the silence, she handed him his drink.

"Any other vampire would agree with you, Stefan obviously had to be the exception." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you that?" She gritted her teeth.

"Do what?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't even make an effort to fix things." She slammed her glass on the coffee table.

"What do you want me to say? You think if we agree on a couple of things, have a heart-to-heart conversation and having sex will solve everything? Sorry, doll face but it won't, and for what exactly? So you can go behind my back again and do things your way? This is becoming a routine." He snapped.

"Whatever, Damon. You're not worth my energy anyway." She shrugged her shoulders as she walked out of the house. When he heard the door slam, he grabbed his glass and threw it against the fireplace in anger.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were in the woods as he teached her how to use her vampire speed to her advantage.

"I can't do it." She giggled as he stood behind her with his hands on her hips.

"It's like a starting line of a race, right? So you have to push off with all of your strenght, ok?" He told her.

"I was a cheerleader, I sucked at track." She moaned as she put herself in a racing position.

"You just have to concentrate, ok?" He put his hands on her hips again.

"I can't, all I can think about is your hands on my body." She smiled and he immediatly took his hands off. "No, no. I didn't say take them off, it feels good."

"Yeah?" He mused. "How does it feel like?"

"It feels like you're touching every nerve on my body." She let out a breath as Stefan ran his fingers across her arm.

"Everything is heightened." He whispered in her ear. "The taste, the smell." As he touched her in her belly. "The sight, the touch..." And he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes in pleasure, she begin to feel something igniate in her body and she quickly turned around and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Stefan lifted her from the ground and pinned her against a tree, they began to take their clothes off as Elena kissed continued to kiss him passionately, suddenly she pushed him away from her and used her vampire speed to get away from him, she fell on her knees and began to vomit the blood that she had ingested from the animal.

* * *

A dark-skinned man entered the small cabin where Pastor Young and the council were before the place blew up. He began searching for traces with his flashlight, then he opened the stove and saw a letter that was directed to a girl named April.

* * *

Damon was sitting in his usual spot on the bar, nursing a glass of bourbon when Liz walked over to him.

"That seat is taken." He spoke up without looking at her. She placed a newspaper on the counter for him to read as she moved to another tool.

"Tubing of gas leads to a tragic explosion in the Young's farm." He read the paper, then he looked over at Liz. "Really?"

"Better than 'Town council blow up, police has no suspects'." Liz retorted. "Unless culprit is right next to me."

"Don't look at me, I always take credit when I kill people." He smirked at her, but she continued to look at him not convinced. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I had killed 10 people, I wouldn't blow them up. I'd have a dinner party."

"The explosion was stimulated from inside, this wasn't an accident." Liz told him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, the council is dead Liz, I see that as win." He smirked.

"I knew some of the council, since I was a kid. They were my friends." She hissed.

"Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter." Damon retorted, from the corner of his eye he saw a man approaching them. "Who's the new guy?"

"Excuse me, Sheriff. I was wondering if I could speak with you for a minute about the explosion at the Young's farm." The dark-skinned man replied.

"I'm sorry, Mr. ..." She waited for him to introduce himself.

"Oh, Connor Jordan." He extended his hand and she took it.

"Are you the Insurance investigator?" She questioned.

"No, no. I'm more of a independent contractor." He answered her as he looked over at Damon who gave him a fake smile. "Can we speak in private?" He turned to the Sheriff.

"Sure." She nodded as she shared a look with Damon.

"Thanks." Connor replied as he walked away and Liz began to follow him.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Busy bodyguy." Damon replied sarcastically.

* * *

Matt and Jeremy were putting some boxes in the truck of the car in the school parking lot.

"So, what are these again?" Matt looked at him.

"Paper lanterns." Jeremy answered. "The student council made them for after the memorial. You can light them up in honor of all the dead."

"Don't you think fire would be a little more inapropriate?" Matt questioned.

"I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena." Jeremy chuckled.

"How is she?" Matt turned serious as he looked at Jeremy.

"I guess, she's fine... Considering." Jeremy trailed off.

"If there is anything I can do, sort of give her a ride, you let me know right?" Matt spoke. "I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first. She's a vampire because of me, so I'd like to pay her back or something."

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded as he grabbed another box with the help of Matt.

"Jeremy?" A girl with black hair and grey eyes questioned as she looked at the brown-haired boy. Jeremy stopped and turned to see who was calling him, he tried to recognize the girl but he couldn't point her.

"Picture an emo, with a crop and braces." She smiled at him. Then he realized who she was and walked over to her.

"April?" He questioned. "You look great. Remember April? Elena used to-"

"Babysitt you, yeah I remember." Matt nodded.

"Yeah, before I got sent to Boarding school by my dad." She replied.

"Your dad. Oh my God, I am so sorry about your dad." Jeremy looked at her apologetically.

"Thank you, I guess." Her smile faultered a bit. "I sorta don't know how to answer when people say that."

"Your dad was Pastor Young, right?" Matt turned to her.

"Yeah, the thing about the faulty gas." She nodded. The expression on their faces weren't as playfull as hers. "Sorry. I didn't figure out what to say about that either." She quickly changed the subject. "Wow, I am being a freak... I'm just, you know not much for grief, I guess." Jeremy gave her a small smile.

"I have to go register, I guess." She told them awkwardly as she walked past them.

* * *

"Hey, Care. It's me, I'm back. I, uh... Can you call me? I'm having some adjustment issues." Elena left a message for Caroline on the phone as she sat in one of Stefan's chairs in his room. She heard him approaching the room so she quickly hung her phone.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hi." Stefan smiled back as he brought a bottle of champagne with him.

"What is that for?" Elena questioned.

"This is from the year, you were born." He told her as he placed the bottle and the glasses on the table. "I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" She creased her eyebrows.

"Your first feed." He answered. "I know it was disgusting, tramautic and horrible but you did it anyway." He walked over to her with the bottle. "You survived it."

"Well, uh... I wouldn't say I survived it. Actually it kinda made me sick." Elena told him honestly.

"Listen, I choked down for a month before the stomach could take." He replied. "It gets easier. This in the other hand, will go down like silk." He showed her the bottle.

"You're so cheery." She smiled fondly.

"Yeah, because you're here. And you're alive-ish." Stefan looked at her. "And you're gonna get through this." And she nodded her head. "So, would you like to do the honors?" He gave her the bottle.

"Ok." She nodded, she began to loosen the cork and then it popped out of the bottle. "Oh my gosh." She giggled as he poured champagne for them.

"Cheers." He saluted as he gave her a sweet kiss. They were interrupted by Stefan's phone, he grabbed it and pressed 'Answer'.

"Ah, perfect timing... Damon." He answered. "Yeah, we just got back." Stefan nodded, then his brows began to crease. "What?"

* * *

Claire walked into the Grill and spotted Damon sitting at the bar, she quickly walked over to him.

"That seat is taken." He told her without turning around.

"There is no one here." She creased her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm just going to pretend that someone is there. Because the alternative is just too damn depressing." He mused sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes but changed places anyway, so she went to sit on his left.

"So, I got a very interesting call from Stefan." Claire spoke.

"I bet." Damon nodded as he drank his bourbon.

"So, did you caused the explosion that killed the council?" She questioned.

"Am I wearing my 'I-blew-up-the-council' t-shirt? Why is everyone keep asking me that?" Damon huffed.

"I'm not accusing you, I'm just asking." Claire snapped. "Since you thought that I wasn't important enough to tell."

"Don't start, Claire. I'm not in the mood for your tantrums right now." Damon turned to look at her.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" She hissed. "Who is being the child now?" He didn't answer her as he continued to drink his bourbon.

"You know what? You can be mad all you want, I don't give a single damn anymore." She spat as she got up from her seat and turned to walk away, but then Elena appeard in front of her.

"Hey, I was looking for you." She replied timidly.

"Well, you found me." Claire replied exasperated. "How can I be at your service?"

"If this is a bad time, I can go find-"

"No, no." Claire shook her head as she took a huge breath. "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't want to take my anger on you, you just happened to be the first person who I came across."

"Is everything ok?" She questioned as she pushed a stray of her hair behind her ear.

"No, everything went to hell. But I don't want to talk about it." Claire sighed. "What did you want?"

"I uh, I think I need your help." She cleared her voice. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down."

"I figured as much." Claire nodded. "Pick your meal. You got Asian fusion, mexican and of course the good old american food."

"No." She shook her head. "No human blood. Stefan's right, I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone."

"Well, good luck with that." Claire scoffed. "Fine. Since you're too much of a good-gooder let's try something else." She grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. They walked inside and Claire locked the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned confused.

Claire bit her wrist and offered to her to drink, Elena looked at her wrist with a confused face.

"I'm giving what you need. Drink." Claire held her hand to her.

"What?" Elena shook her head.

"You're a new vampire, Elena. And you need warm blood from the vein, maybe this can do the trick." Claire explained her. "Blood sharing between vampires can be very intimate, almost sexually. But for that to happen you have to feel a romantic conection with the other vampire. Obviously with us is different, but we can create a bonding between us."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"An understanding. If Stefan wasn't hell bent with the 'bunny diet' methode, he could of thought about this." Claire elaborated. "Now drink." Elena grabbed her hand and began to drink from her wrist, after taking a few gulps Claire pulled away.

"I know it's not like drinking human blood, but at least it can ease the hunger." Claire told her.

"Thank you." Elena nodded and Claire unlocked the door to let her out.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Caroline and Tyler were making out in his bed as the blonde vampire pulled away after a while.

"This is wrong. A bunch of people died, and we're having sex!" Caroline sighed.

"Grief sex, it's healthy." Tyler shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's selfish." Caroline turned to look at him.

"It's natural." He retorted. "Besides if we stopped having sex, everytime someone died in this town, we would explode!" He didn't let her protest ad he covered her mouth with his.

"We need to be more sensitive, Tyler." Caroline told him.

"Oh come on..." He whined but she shot him a look, he took a deep breath and looked at her. "I love you. How's that for sensitive?"

Caroline propped herself on her elbows and gave him a small smile, "I love you too." They smiled at each other and Tyler bent down to kiss her lips, after a few moments they heard the doorbell.

"Who the hell is that?" He huffed.

Downstairs Carol walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Connor Jordan, the man earlier from the Grill.

"Can I help you?" She questioned politely.

"Good evening. I'm hoping I could help you actually. I've spoken to Sheriff Forbes earlier, my name is Connor Jordan." He extended his hand and she hesitated for a moment before shaking it.

"Carol Locwood. I know you are Connor." She replied a matter-of-factly. "And I believe that the Sheriff made it clear that the tragedy at the farm house was an internal matter."

"That is a way to look at it, I guess. But I prefer the term 'covering up'." He replied snarkly. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"You know, I don't really think that is a good idea." She shook her head but he forced himself into the house anyway. "Excuse me!"

"You're aware that it wasn't an accident. Any colt fireman could've told you that." Connor told her.

"What are you? The press?" Carol scoffed.

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "So, 12 council members are dead. You are the mayor, why weren't you at that meeting?"

"It wasn't an official town business." She answered.

"What was it, then?" He questioned but before she could answer Tyler came running down the stairs.

"Mom?" He called, he turned to see Connor there. "What is going on?" Connor shared a look with Carol who seemed worried about his intentions.

"Can I help you with something?" Tyler asked him.

"Maybe. How are you doing? I'm Connor." He extended his hand and Tyler took it, then his hand began to burn with the contact and immediatly Connor pulled out his gun and shot him on the chest.

"Tyler! Oh my God." Carol gasped as she saw her son being shot.

Caroline heard the screams from downstairs and she quickly began to dress so she could see what was going on.

Connor put bullet in the gun and he pointed to the injured hybrid again as Tyler was lying on the floor inconscious.

"Tyler, run!" Carol yelled and suddenly he opened his eyes and before he could be shot again, he jumped to the window to get away. Connor quickly ran out of the house after him and just then Caroline came downstairs.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan was taking off the bullets out of Tyler's chest with pliers as he examined the bullets.

"Please, tell me that is the last one." Caroline replied with a small voice.

"These are specially carved, the length, the height..." He looked at the wooden bullet. "If you were a normal vampire, you would be dead."

"This guy knew what he was doing." Tyler breathed. "His gloves must be steamed in vervain... He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."

"These sketches..." Stefan mused as he tried to rip ot off but it burned him.

"All the bullets spelled?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know..." Stefan whispered. "But they are something."

* * *

Elena was distributing some papers in the sits of the church as Matt approached her timidly.

"How are you feeling?" Matt questioned. "You look a little... Strained."

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Just my emotions, are all over the place... Everything is heightened, I mean just the sight of all the names of the dead, makes me want to cry for a week."

"You didn't have to volunteer." He told her.

"People died." Elena stated. "People, we have known our whole lifes, so... Yeah, I did." She spotted a dark-haired girl sitting on a bench by herself. "Is that? ..."

"April Young, yeah." Matt nodded. Elena took a huge breath and walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey, there." Elena looked at her.

"Hey." April gave her a sad smile. "Long time no see, not since..."

"My parent's funeral." Elena finished for her. She pulled the sad girl for an embrace and rubbed her back.

"Are you gonna survive this?" Elena looked at her worriedly.

"They want me to speak." April replied. "I guess all the kids that lost someone, they can. What am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line?'" She paused. "But if I don't say anything, I mean what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along but, everyone still deserves to have nice things said about in their own funeral you know? In my mom's funeral everyone said really nice things."

"You say what you want to say." Elena told her. "Or you don't say nothing at all, and don't worry about your dad, everyone in this town loved him."

"Until two days ago." Tears began to form in April's eyes.

"Even still." Elena caressed her hand to give her support, then she began to feel April's blood flowing in her veins and her vampire insticts began to kick in. "I'm sorry, I, I have to go." SHe quickly got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom.

She went over to the toiled and vomited blood there, then she got up and went to the washbasin and vomited more blood.

* * *

Bonnie was laying on her couch as Claire was sitting there stroking her head, she knew that the youngest witch needed someone to be there for her. They both heard someone knocking at the door and Stefan began to call Bonnie's name.

"Bonnie?" He knocked the door again. "Bonnie, I know you're in there. I can hear your breathing... Bonnie please is important."

Claire looked at her for confirmation and she nodded her head, she got up from the couch and walked over to the front door.

"Bonnie, isn't really in a good place right now, Stefan." Claire told him.

"I just need to talk to her." He glanced over her shoulder and saw Bonnie standing behind her.

"Can I come in, please?" He looked at her and she nodded her head slowly. Stefan walked inside and pulled her for a hug as she began to cry.

They moved to the living-room and Stefan sat beside Claire on the couch and Bonnie was sitting in front of them.

"My grams, it was like she was dying all over again." She replied. "Just because, I didn't listen to her about not doing black magic."

"You're dealing with the other side, it's not reliable." Stefan informed her. "Witches are probably are mess with your head, trying to teach you a lesson."

"Well, it worked. I tried to make a basic nature spell, just to clear my head... Just brought it all back." Bonnie sighed, then she turned to Claire. "Did the witches blocked your powers?"

"They didn't block per say, I just can't use magic again because I'm not fully recovered from the coma that I was in." Claire told her. "It will only take a few days, I think."

"With all of this, I didn't even ask how you were doing because of the whole coma thing." Stefan looked at Claire.

"I'm fine, Stefan." She nodded. "As fine as I can be, at least physically."

He understood what she was saying, he knew that things between her and his brother were far from great and that she was hurting a lot with the way Damon was treating her now.

"I don't know what I can say about Damon... The only reason why he is acting like this, is because he doesn't like to be not in control and when it concerns you, sometimes he goes to deep edge." Stefan tried to excuse his brother.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head, the female hybrid turned to Bonnie. "Are you sure, you're going to be fine? You look like you're about to pass out."

"Sorry, I'm a mess, I've been hold up in here avoiding everyone. I completely blown off Jamie." She sighed as she began to form tears in her eyes. "You came here, because you needed it something, right?"

"Yeah, but it can wait." He got up to leave.

"No, come on Stefan. I'm ok." Bonnie assured him. "You're not exactly a drop-off kind of guy. If something is wrong tell me."

"Alright." He nodded as he sat next to Bonnie. "I'm glad that you two are here, so with two witches this may be easier." He pulled out a napkin with something buried inside, he showed them wood bullets. "These burn with a touch, they just can be soaked with vervain... But this writting, have you ever had seen something like this before?"

Bonnie shook her head but Claire continued to stare at the bullets with a thoughtful face.

"I mean, I think that I've seen them before. But I can't really figured where and how..." She mumbled. "It's definitely not magic writting."

"Where did you get these?" Bonnie questioned him. He put back the napkin with bullets back into his jacket pocket.

"I think we have a new vampire hunter in town." Stefan told them.

"It's bad timing." Bonnie noted.

"You mean our typical Thursday, huh?" Claire joked a little and they both cracked a smile. They were interruped by Claire's phone, she pulled out to see a text from Elena.

**I need your help. Come meet me at the bathroom of the church, don't tell anyone. Please. -E**

"I need to get going." Claire spoke. "Places to be, check if Damon hasn't died of failed liver yet." She got up from the couch. "I'll call you later Bonnie." She looked at the witch then she turned to Stefan. "I'll see you at the Memorial."

They both needed and Claire walked out of Bonnie's house as she texted Elena back.

**I'm coming. -C**

* * *

Claire arrived at the church and quickly went to the ladies room as she knocked at the door twice.

"Elena, it's me." Claire spoke. She was wearing a Warehouse Lace bodice soft midi black dress and black Laboutins. Her hair was done in curls, she wore bloody red lipstick and she had black and gold onyx earrings.

The door opened it to reveal a bloody Elena who was crying her eyes out, Claire looked at her not knowing what to say as she walked into the bathroom.

"I can't keep any of the blood down, Claire." Elena sobbed. "I am so scared, I don't know what to do, I-"

Claire grabbed some papers and cleaned her face and washed her hands. Then, she pulled the newly-turned vampire for a hug.

"You are going to be fine, Elena. I'm going to help you." Claire soothed her.

"Why are you helping me?" Elena looked at her with her doe-eyes.

"Because, I kinda see a bit of you in me... You're basically a small girl who lost her parents too young and had to learn how to survive in her own, I know what are you feeling... When I was turned, I was scared. I didn't know what to do and it took me a while to learn how to survive, and you are strong Elena. And strong people never give up." Claire told her. "I know we had our disagreements but I want to let that in the past and move on, I'm here for you."

"Thank you." She cried. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome but now you need to change." Claire looked down at her dress. "Do you want me to grab a dress from your house?"

"No, no!" She shook her head. "I don't want to be alone. Something may happen and-"

"I understand." Claire nodded. "But you need to change, Elena. Do you want me to ask Stefan?"

"No, not Stefan. I don't want to worry him." She looked at her. "Or Jeremy..."

"Well, then... I can call Damon and ask him but we haven't been really in speaking terms." Claire sighed.

"The last thing that I want is to form even more conflict between you two." The doe-eyed vampire told her.

"I don't think, that's possible." Claire scoffed. "He doesn't forgive me for not telling him that I was going to do a spell that could harm me."

"Is there anything I can do?" She questioned, not knowing what to say in this situtation.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "You have to change, so I'm going to call him." She pulled out her phone and dialed his number, after a few momentss he picked it up.

_"So, we're talking now, aren't we?"_ He snapped.

"I didn't call you to fight over the phone, I actually need a favour." She looked over at Elena.

_"What's wrong?"_

She explained everything to him from the blood-sharing, to the part that Elena had just vomited because she couldn't keep it down.

_"Well, I must say that is not really a shock..."_

"Damon, now is not the time for your 'I told-you-so' shit." She huffed. "I really need you to go over at Elena's and pick a dress for her."

_"Do I look like, I pick dresses?"_

Claire was getting annoyed with him and she was about to hang up but she saw Elena's pleading face and she sighed.

"I know that you're still mad at me and all that. But Elena really needs my help, Stefan can't even teach her properly. So, can you please do it for me?"

He paused for a moment, she knew that he would everything that she would ask him for and he couldn't really say no to her.

_"Ok."_ He sighed.

"Thank you." She nodded. "I'll see you later, bye." She hang up, it will really saddens her that they had reached to this point, but she knew that this was just another bump in their relantionship and they would survive like always.

* * *

Damon was making his way towards the church, with Elena's outfit in one hand as he spoke on the phone with Claire.

"I'm here." He told her. "Where are you?"

_"In the basement bathroom."_ Claire answered. The two brunettes saw the knob of the door moving and Elena quickly began to freak out.

"Calm down." The female hybrid told her._ "Damon, is that you at the door?"_

"Not yet." Damon replied.

Then someone knocked at the door and the two of them exchanged a look, Elena turned to the door.

"Sorry, there is someone in here." Elena replied aloud.

_"Damon, hurry."_ Claire told him firmly. The newly-turned vampire began to clean the washbain and the toilet.

Damon arrived outside of the bathroom and saw the man from the Grill who requested to speak to Sheriff Forbes alone.

"Oh, you again." He narrowed his eyes. "You like small town funerals?" When he was about to answer, the door opened to reveal Elena who grabbed the dress from him.

"Thank you, Damon." She smiled gratefully at him, she then turned to the man who was sitting on the couch. "Sorry, I spilled coffee all over my dress."

He got up from the couch and walked over to Damon in a slow pace in a predatory way.

"We have not met. I'm Connor Jordan." He extended his hand to him.

"Damon. Germaphobe." He smiled snarkily as he didn't take Connor's hand, then he turned to the door.

"Everything ok in there?" He questioned.

"Yeah, just a minute." Elena answered.

Damon looked over at Connor who was watching her intenly, almost like he was studying him.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Damon questioned. "Bible seller?"

"No, actually. I'm in a Environmental clean-up." Connor answered with a small chuckle. "I've heard about a bit of a pollution problem."

"Uh, well I wasn't aware." Damon shook his head. "I breathe pretty easy." The door opened and Elena walked outside of the bathroom.

"So, sorry it took so long." Elena turned to Connor.

"Where's Claire?" Damon creased his eyebrows.

"She is just trying to clean the stain of blood that she got in her dress." She lied.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Claire?" Connor questioned.

"Why the sudden interest, do you happen to know my girlfriend?" Damon mused.

"She just has the name of someone that I know from a very long time." He spoke.

"Oh. But, I'm certain that it's not my Claire." Damon smirked. "But you enjoy the stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." He mused sarcastically, then he faux-gasped. "Funeral pun. Too soon, sorry."

"I see, you have a good day." Connor looked at Damon as he walked away. Damon waited for him to be completely gone, then he knocked at the door.

"Claire, what is going on? Why aren't you coming out?" He questioned, but she didn't answer.

"Elena, what are you hiding?" Damon hissed.

"Nothing!" She shook her head. "I'm telling you the truth."

Damon looked at her as he was trying to see if she was lying to him and he couldn't really figure out if she was lying or not.

"So, she won't mind if I come in." Damon mused as he opened the door and walked into the bathroom. He saw Claire laying on the floor unconscious and ran over to her.

"Claire, Claire!" He shook her, he put her head on his lap. After a while she shot her eyes open and blinked twice.

"Damon?" She whispered.

"What the hell happened to you? You fainted again." He told her.

"I don't know." She rubbed her temples. "One minute was standing in the next, I blacked out."

"Why did you lied to Elena?" He demanded. "So, I wouldn't know?"

"You would be all dramatic, like now!" She huffed. Then she got up with Damon's help and walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Elena questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine now." Claire answered as she pulled her arm off Damon's neck and walked away, leaving the two vampires alone.

* * *

April was sitting alone on the benchs of the church as she tried to write something in her notebook. Suddenly she turned to see Connor hovering over her and she jolted.

"Sorry. You scared me." She admitted. "I was just practicing my speech." When she was about to walk past him, he shoved a stake into her stomach and then pulled out.

* * *

Claire was leaning against a tree looking into space as Damon and Elena approached her.

"I said, I'm fine." Claire snapped. "You can't stop following me."

"Yes, until you faint again and ignore because it's no big deal." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Did you bring a blood bag for Elena?" Claire changed the subject.

"This conversation is still not over." Damon looked at her, then he pulled out a blood bag from the bag and handed to Elena.

"Thank you." Elena looked at Damon, as she opened the bag and began to drink as Damon and Claire were blocking so one could see. But, then Elena vomited the blood again and coughed.

"Elena." Claire sighed.

"No, I can't." Elena shook her head. "It tastes like... What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know." Claire told her. "It could be your doppelganger blood rejecting your transition."

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Elena's lip trembled.

"No, you're not dying." Claire scoffed. "You just need to drink from the vein."

"No, no." Elena protested. "I can't risk kill anyone, Claire... Maybe I'm better off dead."

"Don't think like that." Claire grabbed her shoulders. "You are going to be fine." And Elena nodded her head and put a stray of her hair behind her ear.

"I need to get back inside." She told them and walked away, Claire was about to walk off too but Damon grabbed her arm.

"You're staying." He told her firmly as he pinned her against a tree. "And you're going to tell me, what the hell happened in the bathroom."

She struggled against him but he gripped her hips and pushed her flush against him and she whimpered.

"Tell me, what is going on... I just want to help you." He told her softly. "While you're helping everyone, no one is there to help you, because you don't let them."

"I don't need-"

"What help? Sympathy? Compassion?" He cut her off. "Because you're invicible and you can't break?"

"Now you care?" She spat. "You've been treating me like shit for the past two days and now you're going to pretend to be the worried boyfriend?"

"I don't pretend, when I'm with you." Damon replied. "That's the point, I get to be myself when I'm with you, and that's why I love you."

She looked into his eyes and hot tears began to fall down on her face, she put her hand on her mouth to stop the sobbings as Damon pulled her for an embrace.

"Damon, something is wrong with me." She cried. "I can't do magic, I can't even do a simple spell and this has never happened before to me... And I hate feeling this powerless, it's not me and I just... can't."

"Shhh, it's ok." He soothed her. "Like you said to Elena, nothing is wrong with you. You defied nature and they are trying to punish you, but no one can take away your powers."

"I'm just tired, I want this to be over once and for all. I can't take anymore from this cursed town." Claire hissed. He caressed her face as he ran his fingers through her curls and he wiped off her tears.

"You'll be happy again." He promised her. "You will have the happy eternity that you deserve." She put her hands on his face and leaned in and stopped with her lips only inches apart from his.

"I'm happy as long you stay by my side." She whispered then she captured his lips into a fiery kiss as he opened his mouth so she could put her tongue inside, he grabbed her left leg and wrapped around his waist. She pulled away, leaving him breathing heavily as his eyes were unfocused.

"We need to get back in the church." She mumbled against his lips.

"Tonight, I'm so going to ravish you." He nibbled her ear.

"I look forward to, darling." She teased as she pulled his hand leading him towards the church. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw Stefan glaring at them from distance.

"Uh-oh, brooding forehead at 5 o'clock." Damon cooed.

"Great." Claire huffed. Stefan walked towards them and looked over at the bag that Damon was carrying.

"So, what's in the bag?" He questioned.

"Afternoon snack, church always gets me hungry, because of all that Christ's blood." Damon smirked. But Stefan wasn't having none of it as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He brought it to Elena, because I asked him to." Claire spoke up.

"You're really intent in doing in your way?" Stefan glared at her.

"It's not my way, Stefan. It's the only way." Claire snapped.

"If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe she'll be desperate enough to shut off her humanity." Stefan argued.

"And what? She'll become a ripper?" Claire retorted.

"I can't let her be anything like me." Stefan told her firmly.

"Well, God forbid that she could be anything like me... Or Damon." She spat. "That was really what you were thinking, because we're the bad guys here." She paused. "She will be off the rails eventually, Stefan. So the faster we can make it happen, the faster we can put her back in track."

"She's strong." Stefan stated. "If we help her we can make her survive."

"She is starving, Stefan." Damon intervived. "She can't keep the blood down for days."

"What are you talking about? She told me she was fine." Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"She lied." Claire told him. "Your protein shake was a bust. The juice box was a no go, and she couldn't even keep my blood down."

"She drank from you?" Stefan questioned confused.

"Well, she needed warm blood from the vein, if you weren't obsessed in making her drink 'bunny blood', you could've of thought of that." Claire hissed as she turned on her heels and walked away with Damon following behind.

* * *

Elena walked into the church and sat next to Matt as she looked a little pale and weak from not drinking blood.

"Are you ok?" Matt questioned worriedly for her friend. And she nodded her head not looking at him.

"Hey, April was looking for you." Jeremy told her. "She needed help with her speech."

"Where is she?" Elena questioned as she looked around the church.

In the church's balcony, April was being held hostage from Connor as she had her hands tied and a gag on her mouth. He grabbed his gun and loaded with some wood bullets steamed in vervain.

Stefan walked into the church and stopped when he saw Tyler sitting with Caroline on the bench.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" He questioned.

"Being sensitive to the communitie's loss." The hybrid answered.

"With a hunter, out to get you?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be." Tyler replied firmly.

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm going to kick his ass." Caroline added. Stefan nodded and he went to sit on a bench.

Carol Lockwood walked over to the podium as she began her speech for the community.

"Before we began the mass, we would like to afford anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends of the town council." Carol spoke. "I know that April Young would like to say a few words about her dad." She paused. "April? April, are you still here honey?" Everyone looked around the church to see if they could spot April.

"Is there anyone else, who would to share a regalition or a memory about Pastor Young?" Carol questioned.

Connor tried to find a vampire on the crowd as he pointed his gun, and then Elena stood up as everyone looked at her surprised.

"Come on, up here Elena." Carol smiled at her. Just then Damon and Claire walked into the church as they dipped their fingers into the holy water and made the sign of the cross.

Connor pushed his gun out of the way, when he saw them walking into the church. He stared at the brunette with cold eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Claire Muratore. I finally found you." He whispered.

"I don't know why, that always makes me smile." Damon smirked as he pulled Claire closer to her. She just shook her head and let out a small giggle. They both sat next to Stefan as the female hybrid looked over at Elena.

"She doesn't look so good." She whispered to the two brothers.

"Maybe, you should of told me that she was rejecting all the food sources." Stefan replied snarkly.

"You seriously need to pull off that brooding face, brother." Damon smirked.

"Oh, bite me." Stefan hissed.

Elena walked over to the podium and looked at the crowd, "When I talked to April earlier, she was kind nervous to make her speech... I was also kinda nervous and now I'm up here." She paused as she recomposed herself. "The worst day of loving someone, is the day that you loose them." Elena stopped when she heard something dropping and a very familiar smell hit her nostrils.

"Who the hell is trying to bait us?" Claire hissed as she continued neutral. Damon looked over at her and sighed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the new guy." He replied.

"What is the name of this new guy?" She questioned.

"Connor Jordan." Damon answered and he didn't notice that Claire had froze beside him and her eyes widened.

"And you didn't mention this earlier, why?" Claire hissed.

"I didn't know that his name was relevant." Damon creased his eyebrows.

In the other side of the church, Caroline and Tyler were trying to keep a cool posture.

"Do you smell that?" She whispered.

"Blood." He answered.

"Nobody moves, don't turn around. It's a trap." Damon told them firmly. Elena was trying to not loose control as she began to sweat.

"I, hum..." She couldn't form a coherent sentence as the smell of the blood was stronger. When her features began to change, Stefan walked over to her and pulled her off the priest who was celebrating the mass, changed places with Elena.

"Please, turn your page 42, in your songbook." He told them. "Let us join together in this song." And everyone stood up and began to sing.

Elena and Stefan went to sit next to Matt and Jeremy as Elena tried to contain herself.

"The blood, Stefan, the blood. I can smell it, there is so much." She breathed heavily.

"It's ok." He tried to calm her. "Just remember what we talked about, focus. Push back, come on you can do this."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt questioned.

"She's hungry, she hasn't fed." Stefan told him.

"Get her out of here." The human boy replied.

"We can't, there is someone watching us." Stefan shook his head.

"I'm going to rip his head off." Claire announced.

"Not if I get to him, first." Damon spoke.

"You both do that, and you're going to risk exposing all of us." Stefan told them.

"Oh, I think that the risk is going to be me sliding off his head." Damon smirked

"Stefan, I'm loosing it." Elena gritted her teeth.

"You have ten seconds before I go old fashion way on the new guy." Damon informed them.

"Don't do this, Damon. Please." Stefan pleaded him.

"3,2,1. Bye." Damon countered and he was about to walk away but Claire grabbed his arm.

"Don't cause a scene right now, we have to get him discretly." She told him.

"Elena, feed from me." Matt spoke up and everyone looked at him shocked. "It's ok, everyone will think you're sad, just feed from me." Elena looked at Stefan hesitantly but he nodded his head in agreement. She moved from Stefan's arm to Matt.

"It's ok. Everything is ok." Matt soothed her and she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pierced her fangs into his neck. After drinking his blood for a while, she pulled away from his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. Matt covered his neck with the collar of his shirt as Elena wipped off the blood from her lips.

"But the blood, there is so much." Elena told Stefan. Just then, Tyler got up from his seat and walked over to the podium. "It's got to be April, we've got to help her." Elena replied frantically.

"Elena, we can't risk it." Stefan tried to hold her.

"Then, I'm going to do it." Elena struggled against him but he held her tightly.

"Excuse me?" Tyler spoke into the microphone. "I would like to say a few words about Pastor Young." And everyone sat down to listen to him.

"Back at the first grade. I was a brat that wouldn't bother with sports, didn't care about anything that couldn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand, how important it is to be part of a team, a community, of giving yourself up for a-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because he was shot in the chest. Everyone in the church began to scream and duck down, as Stefan and the gang began to look around.

Connor grabbed his stuff and ran away from the balcony and Damon quickly ran after the hunter. Claire was about to follow him but suddenly she felt a huge headache and she tried to keep standing.

"Hey are you ok?" Stefan quickly grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

"I'm fine, Stefan." She nodded. "I need to go after Damon, he has no idea who he is dealing with."

"You know this hunter?" The younger Salvatore questioned.

"He is one of the ghosts from my past." Claire told him.

* * *

Carol Lockwood quickly ran over to his son, who was laying on the floor injured as Elena, Stefan, Claire and Caroline approached them. The blonde vampire pulled out the stake from Tyler's chest and he immediatly gasped and coughed.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Tyler rasped.

"Damon is already on it, I'm going after him." Claire spoke as she ran off.

"I'm going to follow her." Stefan told Elena.

"Wait, about April?" Elena grabbed his arm.

"I got it, go." Caroline told him firmly as Stefan ran off after Claire.

"I have to call an ambulance." Carol spoke up.

"No, he's fine!" Caroline assured her.

"The whole town, watched him get shot. I need to call an ambulance." Carol told her as she ran off.

Caroline looked around and didn't see Elena anywhere in sight, "Elena?"

* * *

Connor put his bag on the back of his trunk and got into the car and started the ignition. Suddenly the door was ripped off and Damon pulled him off the car. He pinned the hunter to the ground but Connor quickly pulled out his gun and shot the vampire on the chest. But Damon just pulled the gun off his hands, as Connor grabbed him and flipped them over, he grabbed his stake and was about to strike but Damon grabbed his hands.

"Damon?" Claire called as she looked around trying to find him. Connor heard her and he quickly got off the vampire and entered his trunk, driving away.

Stefan and Claire spotted him laying on the floor and they ran over to him. She gave her hand for him to take and he grabbed it, when he was almost standing she kneeled him on the groin. And he fell on the floor again holding his sexual parts.

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"For being a douche and scaring me to death." She hissed as she flipped her hair and walked away.

* * *

Back in the church, Elena spotted April on the floor with her hands tied and her mouth covered.

"April." She breathed as she ran over to her but stopped, when she saw her bleeding wound. Her face changed into her vampire's features and when she was about to attack her, Caroline pulled her off.

"She is not dead! But if you feed on her, you will kill her." Caroline told her.

"Let go of me!" Elena wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Look at her! Look at her, Elena. It's April, April Young. She is not a warm body for you to feed on, she's your friend." Caroline looked at her and Elena's face changed to her human form again. "She's an orphan, just like you. And she is scared, just like you were." She bit into her wrist and put on April's mouth.

After drinking, Caroline pulled away and April looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me, please." She begged.

"No one is going to hurt you." Caroline assured her. Then she turned to Elena, "She needs you. You can make her forget all of this."

"Why did he do this?" April sobbed.

"No, I can't, Caroline. You have to do it." Elena shook her head.

"No, the only way that you're going to learn, it's if you do it yourself." Caroline told her.

"No, I can't-"

"Yes, you can." Caroline told her firmly. "You just need to believe what are you telling her." Elena nodded as she walked over to the human girl slowly and knelt down.

"April, listen to me." Elena replied. "Everything is going to be ok, you're going to get through this just like I got through, I'm going to help you. I promise." She compelled her.

"I'm going to be ok." She repeated. "You're going to help me." Elena smiled as she looked over at Caroline who was smiling down at her proudly. She turned to April again. "You watched the funeral from up here, so you can grief alone, and it was a beautiful service. People said really nice things."

* * *

Matt and Jeremy were sitting at the Grill to grab some dinner from the kitchen staff.

"That was insane." Matt replied. "How do you think that are going to cover this one?"

"Assassination attempt of the Mayor's son?" Jeremy suggested.

"Acolyte goes posted." Matt spoke.

"Hey." A dark-skinned man called Matt as he watched the bandage on his neck. "What happened in there?"

"Uh... Girlfriend went a little overboard." Matt lied. He nodded his head not really buying his excuse, Matt began to walk away as Jeremy turned to see a huge tattoo on his arm.

"Nice, ink." Jeremy nodded as he turned and walked away to catch up with Matt.

"What ink?" Matt questioned.

"You didn't see his tattoo? It was huge." Jeremy told him.

"He didn't have a tattoo." Matt frowned.

"Yes, he did." Jeremy nodded.

* * *

Stefan and Elena were in the Boarding House as Stefan poured a glass of bourbon for Elena. He placed on the coffee table and she took it. She went to drink it but the smell was too intense for her.

"Helps with the cravings." Stefan replied as he took a sip from his drink.

"You're mad." Elena stated.

"Yeah, I'm mad." He nodded. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you-"

"Come on, Elena. You lied to me." Stefan cut her off.

"You were so happy, that things were going well and..." She trailed off.

"You think, I'm happy?" He scoffed.

"I didn't want to ruin it for you." Elena countered.

"You are in hell, which means that I'm in hell." Stefan told her. "Then, you go to Claire for help."

"Yeah, because I thought that she would understand." Elena's eyes began to form tears.

"You think, I don't?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Stefan, please..." She begged.

"You went behind my back to ask her help." Stefan hissed. "Do you know how much it hurts to know that you have to lie to me so you can ask Claire for help?" He looked at her. "Claire and I, have different ways of thinking and act. She is a lot like Damon, so the way that she deals with things are dangerous and reckless..."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry." Elena's tears began to fall on her face. "Look, I'm really, really sorry... Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying!" She snapped.

"Your emotions are a bit heightened right now." Stefan replied.

"I feel like, I've been crying since the day that my parents died... And my life it's like a never ending funeral." She paced the room. "We keep burying people, Stefan. You wanna know what is heightened? This grief. I can't stop feeling everyone's grief. All the hurt, I feel like is trying to explode out of me." Stefan grabbed her hand.

"Come on, come with me." He told her.

"Where?" She questioned.

"Something we need to do." He answered.

* * *

Damon and Claire got out of his car as they walked over to join the gang who were sitting on the table's of the school property.

"What are we doing here?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know. Ask Stefan." Claire replied.

"Stefan, what are we doing?" He questioned as Stefan grabbed some paper lanters.

"We're finishing the memorial, that we couldn't have earlier." He replied. "We need to start healing Damon, we've all lost so much. Especially recently, and I think we're numb to it... We pushed it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. It's time we let ourselves grief." Stefan spoke.

"So, you're letting out lanterns?" Damon mused.

"Yeah, we need to do this." Stefan nodded.

"What we need to do, is find out who this hunter is and find out what he knows about the council. We have more important things to do right now, than this." Damon huffed.

"Not tonight, we don't." Stefan shook his head as Damon scoffed. "This is for my uncle Zach, my friend Lexi, for Alaric." Stefan lit up the lantern and handed to Matt.

"This is for Vicki." Matt replied as he lit up his lantern and gave it to Caroline.

"This is for my dad, and Tyler's." She spoke and lit up her lantern, and Jeremy got up and grabbed the lighter from Caroline.

"This is for our parents, for Vicki, Anna, Jenna and Alaric." Jeremy replied. Claire noticed the look of sadness that Damon had on his face when Jeremy mentioned Alaric's name. He handed it to Claire and she looked down for a moment and then took it.

"This is for my mom, my dad, Rose and Alaric." She lit up her lantern and looked over at Damon and went to give to him.

"No way, I'm not doing this." Damon narrowed his eyes as he walked away. Claire followed him with her eyes and sighed heavily. She turned to Bonnie and handed her the lighter.

"This is for my Grams." Bonnie spoke. Elena got up and grabbed the lighter and began to lit her lantern.

"This is uh, for my mom, my dad, Jenna... Everyone we've all lost, everyone that this town has lost and for me, I guess." She sighed. Then everyone let out their lanterns and watched them fly on the sky.

* * *

Damon was sitting on a rock with a bottle of bourbon next to him as he looked over at Alaric's grave.

"They're floatting lanterns in the sky." He spoke. "Can you believe that? Japanese lanterns are a symbol of letting go of the past, well here's a newflash, we're not Japanese!" He drank from the bottle. "You know what they are? Children. Like letting out lanterns is going to make everything ok or saying a prayer. And pretending like Claire is not going to kill herself one day if she continues to push herself to the limit... Stupid delusional, delusional, exasperated children." He scoffed.

"I know what are you going to say, it makes them feel better Damon... So what? For how long? A minute? A day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer, is not gonna make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I m pretty sure is wrong." Damon replied. "So thanks friend, to leave me here to babysitt. I should just get the hell out of this town with Claire so we can be truly happy, she deserves it and I want to give to her. But instead I'm just stuck in here fighting with my brother and girlfriend and taking care of the children. You owe me big." He replied.

What he didn't know was that Claire was hiding behind a tree and listen to everything that he had said, a small smile appeard on her face. This just confirmed that she made the right choice, Damon would always be her great love and she knows that he was the best thing that happened in her undead life.

Damon got up from the rock and left there the bottle of bourbon and walked away.

"I miss you too, budy."

* * *

**And here it is chapter 2! I only can update in the weekend, because I'm very busy :|, I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry Kluratore fans but there are only going to have a scenes together in this next chapter, since I'm following the show's storyline.**

**What do you think is really wrong with Claire? But at least she has Damon to take care of her ;), please review and thank you so much for your awesome words, I love you all so much :)**


	3. The Rager

At the Mystic Hospital, Tyler was asleep in his hospital room with a security guarding the door. Then suddenly he heard a noise, and went out to check it what was happening. When he didn't see anyone, he turned to leave but Connor appeard behind him and choked him until he fell into inconsciousness.

Meanwhile Tyler quickly woke up when he heard some noise, the door of his room opened and Connor entered slowly, but he didn't saw the hybrid there. He turned around to be punched by Tyler who grabbed him, Connor stabbed him with a needle on his neck so he could paralyze him and he put the hybrid on the bed.

"Don't bother, it's paralyzing." Connor told him. Then he opened Tyler's mouth to take his werewolf venom into the syringe. When he had enough, he pulled out and patted Tyler's face and walked out of the room.

A few moments later, he could move again and he blurred to the door to see if he could catch the hunter but he was already gone.

* * *

Damon opened the door of the Boarding House to see Stefan fixing on a motorcycle.

"Good day, for mid-life crisis." Damon mused sarcastically. "164 years, I'd say you're due."

"Elena's transition into a vampire, has been a little depressing. I'm going to help her to get some fun." Stefan explained him.

"Those who can't do, teach." Damon spoke as he walked over to him.

"I see you're still mad because of Claire, got it." Stefan nodded. "Where you're going?"

"That hunter jacked Tyler Locwood's venom last night, so basically he's got vampire poison in a bottle." Damon replied. "I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna eat him."

"I'll go with you." Stefan offered.

"I don't want your help, I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town." Damon told him firmly as Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"What about Claire?" Stefan questioned.

"Well, obviously I intend on picking her in the way, Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes.

"And does she want to? Now, that she is helping Elena maybe her priorities has changed." Stefan looked at him.

"Funny, yesterday you were giving her shit because of the way she chose to help Elena, now you want her to stay?" Damon scoffed.

"Listen, she went behind my back and she didn't say a thing. Of course, I got mad. But now we talked about it and we resolved things so why won't you stop being so dramatic?" Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"No, brother. Dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter." Damon smirked. "Looks like sleeping beauty is already up, if you'll excuse me..." He turned to inside of the house and climbed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Damon walked into his room to see Claire glaring at a candle, he walked over to her and put his hands around her waist. She was wearing an Ellen Macpherson cotton jersey nightdress, and a black chantilli lace belted kimone on top.

"You need to give it a few days." He whispered in her ear.

"It has been a few days, Damon." She huffed. "I'm starting to think that I'm not going to get my powers back."

"Don't say that, of course you're going to get your powers back. You just need to rest a little more." Damon picked her up in bride style and put her on his bed.

"I'm tired of sleeping, I don't need sleep... Last time I checked, I was dead." She rolled her eyes.

"You've been pushing yourself too far, of course you need to rest." Damon told her, he grabbed the mug of blood and handed to her.

"I love it when you bring me breakfast in bed." She smiled, and kissed his lips softly.

"Now can you be a good girl and stay on bed all day, while I go take care of some errands?" He nuzzled her neck.

"No." She replied. "Whatever you're doing, I want in."

"No can do, sweetheart." Damon got up from the bed but she quickly pulled him down again.

"What are you up to, Salvatore?" She cocked an eyebrow. He hesitated for a few moments, not sure if he should tell her. "None of that, Damon. No more secrets and lying, we promised to each other." She positioned herself on her knees.

"Okay, I'm going after that hunter." He blurted out.

"What? No, you're not. That guy is dangerous, he's not your average hunter." Claire told him.

"Well, and I'm not afraid of him or anyone for that matter, I'm just going to get some informations, no big deal." He kissed her hand. She looked at him not convinced and he pinned her to the bed. "Trust me on this, Claire. Nothing is going to happen, please don't leave this room while I'm gone." He pleaded her.

The stubborn Claire would said already no, but there was something in his eyes that couldn't let her protest, like he was compelling her.

"Okay, I'll stay." She gave up.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "This is a first, Claire Muratore doing what people asks her to."

"I'm seconds of changing my mind, so leave now." She narrowed her eyes.

"We wouldn't want that." Damon smirked, he captured her lips in a agressive kiss. She tried to deepen but he pulled away quickly, and she pouted. "Don't pout, you have such a pretty face."

She threw a pillow at him and he dogded as he walked out of the room. "Call me, if something happens." She spoke up.

"Don't worry." He told her behind his shoulder.

* * *

Elena was leaning against a brick wall where she used to come here with Matt, it was their spot in school. Just, then the human boy walked over to her with his bagpack.

"Kinda weird, doing this in our old makeout spot." Matt mused.

"Thank you, for doing this. I can't keep anything else-"

"It's ok, I owe you my life remember?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't make Stefan save your life so I can turn you into a human blood bag." She shook her head.

"Elena, please..." Matt pleaded her as he rolled up his sleeve. "Let me do this for you." He offered her his wrist and she took it hesitantly and bit into his flesh as she started to drink his blood, then she quickly pulled away before she could suck him dry.

"Is that enough?" He questioned her.

"No." She shook her head as she wiped her mouth. "If I had anymore, I wouldn't be able to stop." Elena pulled out a band aid and placed it on his wrist. "Here."

"Thank you." She replied quietly as he nodded his head. They heard the school bell and walked out of their old spot.

"So, you really think that school is the best place for you right now?" Matt questioned.

"The vampire hunter knows that Claire is here in Mystic Falls, and I know Claire. Hiding in home would be more suspicious, besides I want to be here. It's my senior year, I survived this long. There is no way I'm bailing before graduation." She told him firmly. Then she walked over to a car and pulled out a poster that was posted in the window car.

"Town call for curfew?" Elena looked at the paper confused.

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town, everyone is a little freaked." He spoke.

"If they only knew the real story..." Elena trailed off.

Carol and Tyler walked into their mansion to see two men inside waiting for them.

"Who the hell are you two?" Tyler demanded.

"Tyler, it's ok. They are here for your protection." Carol told him.

"More deputies?" Tyler huffed.

"Not exactly..." A british voice announced, as they looked over at Klaus who walked into the room.

"They're hybrids." Tyler concluded.

"I was half-away to Chicago, when I heard that you were attacked." Klaus replied. "I had hope to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls."

"Nice to know that you care." Tyler replied sarcastically.

"I don't." Klaus retorted. "I should've killed you for the little stunt that you and your friends pulled... Stopping my heart, leaving my body in a coffin to rot."

"Well, yeah ever since I was sired to you, bad things kept happening to my friends, especially my girlfriend. So, I think we're even." Tyler spat.

"Not even close." The Original gave him a deathly look. "But you hybrids are a dying breed, I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberty with the ones I have left... Consider them, your new bodyguards." He spoke as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Stefan and Elena sat on the history class as they newly-turned vampire looked at the desk of their former history teacher.

"It's the first time, we've been back in Alaric's classroom." Stefan spoke.

"It's the first period, and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out." Elena replied in a sad tone.

"Good morning, everyone." A perky voice announced as Rebekah walked into the classroom with flyers in her hands.

"Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental." Elena huffed in annoyance.

"So, I'm throwing a little party at my new house. Starts in the 5th periods and goes whenever, spread the word." She handed a flyer to a student. Then, she turned to Elena. "You're welcome to join Elena, if you want to bare the hatches." She gave her a flyer.

"Pretty enourmous hatche." Elena spat.

"Well, I'm feeling generous in spirit." Rebekah countered.

"New house, uh?" Elena mused. "Did your brother finally kicked you out?"

"He didn't kick me out, I left." The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"So you left the only person in the earth, that actually likes you?" Elena provoked her. The Original tried to hide the hurt expression in her face, and looked over at Stefan.

"Well, your boyfriend liked me once." She retorted. "Actually, a lot more than once." Elena gave her a deathly look but kept her mouth shut.

"Why are you still in town, Rebekah?" Stefan questioned. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"Oh, history is my favourite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman?-" She looked around and then pretended a surprised face. "Oh, that's right... I killed him." Elena couldn't keep her anger in check anymore and threw her pencil towards the blonde, she quickly caught in her hand and threw it back to the brunette vampire, hitting close to her heart. Rebekah gave her a fake smile and Elena pulled out the pencil and walked out of the classroom.

Stefan quickly followed her so he could catch up with the angry vampire.

"Just breathe, breathe. You never felt this rage before." Stefan reminded her.

"I hate her." Elena was livid. "I didn't think that I was capable of hate, but I hate her. And I hate that hate her." Her eyes averted to another person. "That's the hunter." Stefan turned around to see him talking with a school employee.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan creased his eyebrows as they both saw him approaching Jeremy.

"Jeremy..." Elena's eyes widened. "No." She went to walk over them but Stefan caught her.

"Take care of this, ok?" He refered to her bleeding hand. "I got that." Then he went over them.

Elena walked into the bathroom and took off her coat which was covered in blood, and took some wipes and washed her hands and her bleeding shoulder. Just then the door opened and a girl walked into the bathroom with her hand covering her neck.

"There you are. Rebekah sent me, to see if you were ok." She replied in a robotic voice.

"I'm fine, Heather." Elena nodded.

"I'm not." Heather spoke up and the vampire frowned at her words and turned to look at the human girl. She saw drops of blood falling down on her neck and her breath got caught in her throat.

And then Rebekah walked into the bathroom with a smug expression on her face and stood beside the human girl.

"What's wrong, Elena?" She looked over at the nervous vampire. "Getting hungry?" The human girl took her hand off her neck.

"No, get away from me." Elena stuttered.

"But, she is so delicious." Rebekah taunted as she ran her finger across her bleeding neck and tried to put on Elena's lips but she slapped her hand away.

"You shouldn't be here." Elena growled. "This is my school, it's my life. And I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"It's my school now, my life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here." Rebekah retorted. "And, I couldn't help but overhear that there is a vampire hunter walking in the hallways." She ran her hand across the bleeding neck of the human girl. "How inconvenient for you." And rubbed on Elena's face, she quickly vamped out.

"See you in gym." Rebekah smiled at her. "I think it's starts burning." And then walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

"You mind tell me who you are and why you're here?" Jeremy questioned as he sat on one of the desks in the classroom while Connor was going through some files. "I'm happy to miss BIO, but..."

"I looked into your family history." He spoke up. "You and your sister, went through quite a lot." He placed the files on Jeremy's desk.

"What are you a social worker? Why do you care?" Jeremy questioned confused.

"Because, you saw this." Connor replied as he rolled up his sleeve to show him his tattoo.

"It's a tattoo, big deal." Jeremy cocked an eyebrow.

"I call this, the hunter's mark. As in vampire hunter." Connor looked at him.

"A vampire hunter?" Jeremy shook his head in desbelief, he was about to grab his bag and walk out. "Look, I'm sorry man but-"

"Jeremy, I know your family history in this town, so you playing dumb makes you look dumb." Connor told him firmly.

"Why the show? I don't even know you." Jeremy creased his eyebrows.

"Because, it's invisible." Connor replied. "To anyone but another hunter or potencial hunter. Find me a vampire, I'll train you. Teach you how to do, what I do." He began to walk towards the door. "I'm in Hudson route 13, don't show up unless you find one."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jeremy spoke up.

"Why don't you start by asking your friend with a Band Aid on his neck?" Connor suggested as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Damon was outside of Connor's trailer park, he opened the door and walked inside seeing that he didn't need to be invited in. He saw some files on the table and went to grab it, but suddenly arrows came flying into his direction and hit into his back and chest. He tried to pull out the arrow from his chest but then he noticed a bomb that would explode if he took it out.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline were sitting in one of the school properties while Elena was pacing around.

"It was a valuable first day effort." Caroline spoke up. "No one, will judge you if you want to go home."

"I don't want to go home." Elena snapped. "I want to take the white oak stake and kill her, that's how mad I am. She made me murderous."

"How about we just leave the murdering to Damon and Claire?" Stefan suggested.

"And do what? Ignore her to death?" Elena scoffed.

"She's trying to make herself feel better, she knows that everyone hates her so she's trying to hate harder." Stefan explained her. "Tell you what, let's just skip the rest of the day... Go have some fun, I feel like that's is what you need." Elena sighed and looked over at Caroline who nodded her head in encouragement.

"Yeah, ok. Fine." Elena nodded. "We'll go to her party and show her that she can't intimidate me." Stefan smiled proudly at her.

"I just have to go home and change first." She told them as she walked away, then Stefan turned to Caroline.

"She seemed a little off balance to you right now?" The blonde walked over to him.

"Yeah, she's channeling her emotions into rage, it makes her feel like she has a propose. And I used to have to when I was..." He trailed off.

"Ripper-you?" Caroline finished for him.

"Yeah, she needs to come to terms with it, confront it, let in before she can let it go." Stefan sighed.

"You're good at this, you know? You saved my vampire's life and you're saving hers." Caroline smiled. "You should write a book, go on The View..."

* * *

Tyler was laying on his couch, playing with his football bored out of his mind when he felt another presence in the room.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" A tall brunette girl announced. Tyler turned to look at her with his eyes wide.

"Hayley?" He questioned in desbelief, he got off the couch to hug her.

"Hey, Lockwolf." She smiled, once they pulled away she punched his chest. "Ass. I thought Klaus killed you."

"I should've called." He nodded his head.

"From your trailer park in Florida. You liar!" She shook her head as she looked around the mansion. "You're totally loaded, I chained you up all over the Apalaches, I taught you to every turn, I helped you break your sire bond... You could've told me your real story." Hayley scolded him.

"I didn't want anybody to follow me back." Tyler told her. "Werewolves aren't safe around Klaus, and you shouldn't be here either. His hybrids are all over this house and so is he."

"I know." She spoke. "One of his hybrids, it's from the pack I ran with. He called me and told me that he was going to protect a guy named Tyler, and I thought... What are the chances?" Tyler shook his head as she continued to smile at him.

"Well, the least you can do is pour me some fancy rich people scotch." She smiled coyly.

"Sure." He smiled. "Absolutely." He went to serve her some scotch as she threw herself on his couch.

* * *

"Why were you being so cypritic?" Meredith questioned as she walked into the trailer park.

"Get in, close the door." Damon told her and she did what he told her to do. Then, she noticed something ahead of him.

"Tell me that it's not a bomb?" She swallowed hard.

"Ok, it's a kitten. An adorable and explosive kitten." He mused sarcastically.

"Why didn't you call your brother or girlfriend?" She questioned him.

"Because, I'm proud and stubborn, I don't want Claire to worry about me and... Oh, look! You're already here." He smiled at her as she looked panicked. "Come on, you're not going to get hurt. All I need is for you to be doctorly, cut out the arrow... I'll do it myself, but if I move." He tried to pull out the arrow, he made an explosive gesture and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ok." She sighed, she grabbed a knife and went to proceed to take the arrow off his back. "Ok." Damon grabbed one of the files on the table and began to read it.

"So, how well did you know Pastor Young?" He questioned

"He was a pacient of mine, he was always a nice guy." She answered.

"Nice crazy guy." He scoffed. "He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war going in Mystic Falls."

She looked over at the letter and read it, then she creased her eyebrows in confusion.

"What does he mean, with 'a greater evil is coming'?" She questioned. "We have great enough evil already."

"You think." Damon retorted, just then his phone began to ring and saw that Claire was calling. He quickly rejected the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Why didn't you answer her call?" Meredith questioned.

"I want to keep her out of this hunter drama, after that stunt she pulled. It's better to be safe than sorry." He explained her.

"And she's ok with that?" Meredith cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I convinced her to stay at home... So, I guess that I'm doing something right." He shrugged.

"You really love her." She nodded. "After everything she put you through, your still blindly in love with her like nothing has happened."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon frowned.

"It means that you're very good at pretending, that you don't have to share her love with another man and that she didn't broke your heart when she went behind your back again." Meredith explained him but he stood silent. "Ok, I think that should be good." She finished her work as he pulled out the arrow from his chest.

* * *

Matt was putting his books into his locker when Rebekah walked over to him with a small smile.

"Hey, Matt." She smiled at him but he just ignored her. "So, I'm having a little party. You should ditch last period and come." But he continued to ignore her. "Look, I know that you're still angry that I drove you guys off the Wickery Bridge, but you have to understand... Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me. I had to do something to stop him." Still no answer from him. After a few moments of silence, she continued her rant. "I never wanted to hurt you." This time he turned to look at her and looked at her with disdain, closed his locker and walked away.

While he was walking through the hallways, a strong voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What did you say last time?" Connor questioned. "Hickey?" He walked over to Matt, grabbed his wrist and ripped off the Band Aid to see a vampire bite.

"Kinky girlfriend?" He mused. "Who did you let feed on you?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, I don't know where I got that." Matt tried to dismiss him.

"You sure about that?" Connor questioned as he slammed Matt against the wall and pulled out his knife. "Tell me which one of your high school friends is a blood-sucker?" He pressed the knife further.

"It's... Rebekah." Matt struggled to breathe. "Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Thank you." Connor smiled evily. "When you wake up, she'll be long gone." He slammed his head against the wall and left him unconscious.

* * *

At the Boarding House, Claire was completely bored as she tried to get a hold of Damon, but he was dodging her calls.

"Wait, when you get home Damon." She muttured to herself. Just then, she saw someone in the doorway.

"You can come in, Elena." Claire told her without turning around.

"Sorry, I thought that Damon was here and I didn't want to interrupt anything-"

"Yeah, well good thing that I don't know his whereabouts." Claire rolled her eyes as she threw herself on the bed. "But, I will cut off his balls when he gets home."

Elena tried to hide her growing smile as she walked further into the room, and sat on the end of the bed.

"But, I'll bet that you're not here to talk about Damon... So, what's up?" Claire questioned.

"Today at shool, Rebekah got into my nerves and she made me feel things that I could never imagine that I was capable of feeling." Elena's eyes darkened. "I hate her so much."

"It's hard not to, she's a pathetic little bitch who is desperate need of attention." Claire shrugged.

"So, I was wondering... Did you happen to know where does Damon hide the white oak stake?" Elena questioned.

Claire looked at her with her eyebrows raised, she certainly wasn't expecting for Elena to stand up to an Original, like Rebekah.

"You keep on impressing me. I have to give you props for that, and if it were in another situation I would help you find the stake, but I don't want Stefan to be on my case. Things aren't very great between us." Claire pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"Stefan, won't know about this. So, are you going to help me or not?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"As much, I want to see the Original bitch dead... You're not capable of ending Rebekah." Claire shook her head.

"I'm capable of a lot of things, especially when I'm angry." Elena got up from the bed.

"Wow, for a minute there, you sounded like me." Claire smirked, she got up from the bed and stood in front of her. "Ok, let's find that stake."

The two brunettes began to search for the stake in the room, while throwing some stuff to the floor. Just then, Damon walked into the room to see the mess on his room.

"I hope, you two are planning on cleaning this up." He announced. And they quickly turned around to see him.

"Elena needs bourbon to get through Rebekah's party, and yours is better than Stefan's." Claire lied shamelessly.

"Top drawer on the dresser." He told her as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Thanks, Damon." Elena gave him a small smile as Claire walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. She wanted to smack herself for being so stupid, she didn't realize that this was his underwear drawer.

The female hybrid turned to look at him with her jaw clenched, he knew that they were up to something.

"Ha ha, very funny." She spinned his underwear.

"I know you Claire, you weren't looking for acohol... Because, you know damn well where I keep my alcohol staff." Damon crossed his arms over his chest, then he turned to look at Elena.

"You think that I would let the last remain white oak stake where any vampire would walk in and take it?" He opened his shirt to see the injury. She glared at him, she hated when he tried to outsmart her, but then she noticed that he was bleeding.

"What happened to you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Hunter mischance." He answered and she raised her eyebrows. Figures, that he would get himself into trouble without telling her. They were really alike and that pissed her sometimes.

"Speaking of him, did you guys know that he was in my school today?" Elena spoke up.

"Yup, Jeremy told me." Damon nodded, as Elena and Claire looked at him surprised.

"Why were you talking with Jeremy?" Claire questioned.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about it." Damon smirked at her, then he turned to Elena. "The same goes for you, Elena."

Claire wanted to slap that smirk off his face, he was treating her like some fragil little human and she was far away from one.

"Cut the bullshit, Damon. And you can stop treating me like I'm an invalid, just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean that I can't-"

"For what? So you can sneak away and go behind my back again?" He took off his shirt brutally, Elena feeling a little uncomfortable to be in the middle of a couple's fight she turned to Claire.

"I'm going to let you guys talk..." She trailed off as she walked out of the room.

"And here it is." Claire said in a dramatic voice. "The real reason why you've been so distant, why you don't look at me the same way that you used to..."

"Not going to fight with you, it's pointless and a waste of energy." He replied as he began to take off his pants. "Instead you can stay to watch the show..."

"I rather spend a day with Rebekah." Claire replied cynically.

"Ouch, you rather spend a day with the ragic bitch than watch me strip?" Damon put his hand on his chest, like she had hurt him. She just turned to walk away from him and shoved him with her arm.

"When you stop being an asshole, you know where to find me."

* * *

Connor was sitting outside of his trailer park and was craving some stakes with a knife, when Jeremy walked over to him.

"You have a vampire for me?" He questioned.

"No, but I know where you can find one." Jeremy tolf him. "There is a doctor, Meredith Fell. She uses vampire blood in her surgery, I think that she has a deal with one. Her blood for his."

"You see that's the problem, when a town protects one vampire. Word spreads, more comes. They feed, they turn so we have full of infestation. Your high school for example is full of them. One is throwing a party." Connor replied as he grabbed his bag pack.

"Is there where we're going?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, we're going to the hospital." The hunter told him firmly. "As long people keep drinking in a high school party, it's all good for them... They'll be dead by sunset."

* * *

At Rebekah's new house, everyone was drinking and having a good time while Stefan and Elena walked into the house.

"Wow, we didn't have to be invited in." Stefan commented. "I wonder who used to live here."

"Or who died here." Elena countered. Just then, she stopped when she saw the blonde vampire. Elena was staring at her with so much hate in her eyes.

"You're fixating." Stefan told her.

"No, I'm just quietly hating." She hissed. A high school boy passed through them, and Stefan stopped him.

"This is mine now." He compelled him and the boy gave him the drink. "Thank you."

"Why won't you have a drink?" He offered her. "It'll help you let it go." She took it and was about to drink it, but then she saw April passing through.

"April's here." Elena noted. "I'm gonna go and say hi."

"And I'm gonna go and find something stronger than a beer." Stefan replied.

"Ok." She smiled as she walked away.

* * *

Tyler opened the door of his mansion to see Caroline on the other side with a bright smile on her face.

"I ditched Rebekah's ditching party." She jumped into his arms and kissed him. Then, she noticed two men standing behind Tyler. "What's up with the testorone?"

"Hybrids." He explained her. "I'm on house arrest."

"Says who? Your mom? Come on, let's sneak out." She purred.

"Not my mom, Caroline." Tyler as he gave her a look.

"You're kidding me? Klaus?" She questioned.

Inside of the library, Hayley was watching some photos of Tyler as Klaus stood in the doorway.

"You're a new face." Klaus noted.

"And I take it from your accent, you're a old one. Klaus." She nodded.

"My reputation preceeds me, hopefully not all bad." He mused as he walked into the room.

"A little bad." She retorted. "Mostly repulsive." The smile on his face quickly disappeard.

"So, you're a friend of Tyler's?" Klaus mused. "That's strange, he's never mentioned you." Just then, he began to listen into the hybrid's conversation in the hallway.

"You should go to the party, I'll be fine." Tyler told Caroline.

"But... I rather hang with you." Caroline gave him a confused look.

"Trust me, I am no fun right now." He assured her.

Back in the library, Klaus smiled his usual evil smile as he looked over at the female wolf.

"And I think, I know why."

* * *

At Rebekah's new house, April was walking around in her kitchen as Elena walked over to her with a drink.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Elena!" April smiled back. "Thank God, I know someone."

"I'm glad you came." She offered her drink. "Are you thirsty?"

"You know, you used to read me bedtime stories." April titled her head to the side.

"And I know, I'm giving you beer. Sounds, about right." She shrugged as April giggled. She took it and drank a bit of the beer.

"If my dad, could see me now." She chuckled.

"How are you... dealing with everything?" Elena questioned.

"I'm still on my denying phase." April nodded. "Dreaming some conspiracy teories... My first weekend home in my boarding school, my dad smelled some cigarrets on my clothes before I even walked through the door. He would've noticed the gas leak in the house."

"So, you didn't think it was an accident?" Elena looked at her confused.

"I know, that there is no investigation and that everyone it's calling an accident... But the shooting at the church, it just feels like-"

"Like something wicked is about to come. I know right?" Rebekah announced as she walked into the kitchen. "It's like this town is cursed or something." Elena just glared at her and then turned to April.

"Hey, April. Why won't you go look around the house and I'll find you later?" Elena suggested.

"Ok." April smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Did I forget to invite you?" Rebekah hissed.

"Did you blow her dad's house to get revenge on the council?" Elena ignored her comment.

"I don't give a damn about a dodgy middle-age council." Rebekah scoffed. "You came into my house and throw false accusitions and then you have the nerve to drink my bear?" The blonde snatched the drink from her hands as she drank it.

Suddenly a sizzling noise could be heard, and Elena noticed that she was burning and saw that her ring wasn't in her finger anymore.

"My ring." She looked up at Rebekah who smiled at her. Elena quickly went to hide in the shadows so she couldn't burn.

Then Rebekah showed her the ring as Elena glared at her with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Give it back." Elena ordered.

"Get it yourself." Rebekah smirked as she threw the ring into the washstand.

"No!" Elena went to grab it, but the sun wouldn't let her. Rebekah pressed the button to send the ring to the garbage as she walked out of the kitchen.

Elena took a huge breath before she blurred over to the washstand and pulled out the ring so she could put it on her finger. She felt so much anger that she couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to her bag and pulled out the white oak stake, but before she could take a step out of the kitchen, Stefan blocked her.

"Claire gave it to you?" Stefan questioned with a serious face.

"Yes, reluntanly." She answered. "Stefan, she's... She's not gonna stop, she will keep pushing and pushing."

"Well if you want to kill her..." Stefan moved aside to let her go. "Not gonna stop you... But see here is what gonna happen, it'll feel really good for about 10 seconds and after that 10 of dozen of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she turned, will die. See, rage is a really powerful feeling but guilt... Take it from me, it will destroy you." He looked at her as she soften a little. "So, you can go after her or you can go on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." He extended his hand and she gave him the stake.

The both of them walked out of the house as Rebekah was standing on the balcony.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah mocked them. Elena stopped on her tracks as she turned to face the blonde vampire.

"No." The brunette vampire replied. "Not just yet... I never got a drink." She gave her bag to Stefan and walked over to the keg of beer and supported her two arms on it so she could be upside down while drinking the beer. Everyone started to cheer excitedly as Rebekah had an annoyed face. Elena turned to the angry blonde and gave her a fake smile as she wiped her mouth.

"Now, I'm ready to go." As she grabbed her bag from Stefan and walked out of her house.

Rebekah watched them walk away, when all of the sudden her vision started to get blurry and she felt dizzy. She walked into the house and her face began to change color like she was burning.

"What in the hell?"

* * *

Tyler walked into his mother's office to see Klaus sitting on the desk with his legs on the table.

"She's quite fecthy that Hayley." Klaus mused.

"Where is she?" Tyler demanded.

"She had to run, but don't worry she had to take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see." The Original smirked.

"Whatever you think of doing to screw me over-"

"I'm not thinking anything, but I could put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" Klaus suggested. He got up from the desk and started to circle the hybrid. "You went off to the Apalaches to break my sire bond. There you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help and one of them was a girl, she was gorgeous. The same animal insticts as you, emotions ran high and inhibitions ran low-"

"Stop!" Tyler ordered.

"And then in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension and turned into something much more real." Klaus continued.

"I said, stop!" Tyler growled.

"And your pretty little girlfriend has no idea." Klaus continued to taunt him. Suddenly the phone began to ring and Klaus went to answer it. He smirked when he watched the I.D, he pressed 'answer'

"Hello, Damon." He answered.

_"Klaus, where's Tyler?"_ Damon questioned.

"Tyler's otherwise occupied, making big decisions about honesty..." Klaus replied as he looked over at Tyler. "Is there anything I can do?"

_"I'm going after that vampire hunter, so if he would like to join..."_

"He wouldn't." Klaus told him. "I, however..."

* * *

Stefan and Elena were riding on his motorcycle, she felt such adrenaline. Slowly she started to let go of Stefan's waist as she put herself on a standing position as she opened her arms, feeling the wind on her face and huge grin creeped into her face.

* * *

At the hospital, Meredith was walking on the hallways with a band aid on her neck. She didn't notice that she was being followed by Jeremy and Connor.

"That's her." The young boy pointed to the doctor.

"Stay there." Connor told him firmly as he went to follow Meredith into the room. He walked quietly and looked around the place. "Is this hospital really the place for a germophobe?" As Damon stepped out of his hiding place.

"Did I say that I was a germophobe?" Damon questioned surprised. "Sorry, I meant vampire." He smirked.

Connor pulled out his gun to shoot him, when he was hit an arrow, he bent down to pick the gun but he was hit again with another arrow.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Damon taunted as he leaned against a stand with one elbow. The hunter went to grab the gun again but this time someone kicked the weapon out of his reach. He looked up to see Klaus smiling down at him.

"Hello mate."

* * *

Elena threw Stefan on the bed as she kissed him deeply, then she pulled away as he tried to grab her but she pushed him down on the bed again, baring her fangs. He quickly rolled them over, so he was on top. He kissed her passionately, he moved to her neck and down to her chest.

While he was kissing her, Elena felt like she was making out with a stranger. She didn't feel that deep conenction that she used to feel with Stefan, maybe it was her vampires insticts but she wanted more and Elena felt that he was still treating her like she was still human.

"Stefan, wait... Stop." She pulled away from him, as she felt a little dizzy and her vision blurry. She rolled up her sleeve to see that her arms were injured.

"Stefan... What's wrong with me?" She questioned panicked. Stefan looked over to his girlfriend as he realized what was happening.

"Damon, said that the hunter had werewolf poison." Stefan mumbled.

"Oh my God."

* * *

Connor tried to pull the arrows from his body but it would only hurt him more as Damon and Klaus continued to watch him amused.

"Keep it up, buddy. We'll have to clean it up from the ceiling." Damon mused.

"We're going to kill me anyway." Connor spoke as he looked over at the vampire.

"Well, let's not get too hasty." Klaus smirked. "We're just getting to know each other."

"Start with the basics... Where are you from? What do you know? Maybe you could clue me in on this greater evil... Because I fought this guy." Damon pointed to Klaus. "And there is nothing more evil than that."

"Yes, truth be told I am as evil as it gets." Klaus mused as he took the piece of paper from Damon's hands.

"I won't tell you anything." Connor hissed. "Do you think if you kill me this will be over? There is another waiting to take my place."

"See this is what I like to hear, vague threats, sinister profecies, disappearing tattoos..." Damon trailed off as the smile quickly left Klaus's face.

"What do you mean tattoos?" Klaus questioned Damon.

"Don't bother, you can't see a damn thing." Damon shrugged. Klaus bent down to be at Connor's eye level.

"There is more to you than meets the eye, doesn't it?" Klaus looked at him straight in the eye. Connor glared at him, he quickly tried to stab Klaus with his stake but the hybrid caught his hand.

"Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." The hybrid smirked as he twisted his hand, and took the stake. He saw the symbol craved into, and his face left all the amusement.

"You're one of the five." Klaus whispered.

"What?" Damon looked over at Klaus confused.

"I'm faster than your average hunter." Connor spoke as he pulled the string so the bomb could explode, Damon quickly ran from the room.

* * *

While Elena was laying on the bed with Claire sitting next to her, Stefan was pacing the room with his phone.

"Come on, Klaus. Answer the phone." Stefan mumbled to himself.

"Stefan, calm down. I alredy left a message, I'm sure he's going to come." Claire tried to calm him down.

"I really hope so." He sighed as he sat on the end of the bed. Elena was starting to sweat and Claire grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"You'll be ok." She assured her. Elena turned at her and immediatly the conversation that they had came to her mind.

_"As much, I want to see the Original bitch dead... You're not capable of ending Rebekah."_

_"I'm capable of a lot of things, especially when I'm angry."_

_"Wow, for a minute there, you sounded like me."_

Could it be? That she was more alike to Claire than she thought? She didn't think that it was a bad thing, she always admired the female hybrid in a way. Claire was very strong, confident, fearless and protective of the people that she loved... And Elena could relate to her in that aspects.

Stefan and Claire turned to see Klaus walking into the room, the green-eyed vampire quickly jumped out of the bed.

"You came." He noted.

"I did." Klaus nodded. "For future reference, one voice-mail it is just as effective as nine."

"Can we all just focus on Elena, right now?" Claire intervined and Klaus moved his gaze from Stefan to Claire.

"Certainly, sweetheart. What seems to be the problem?" He walked over to the two brunettes.

"She has werewolf venom in her system." Claire answered.

"You know, you're the only one who can heal her, Klaus. Please." Stefan begged.

"And what would you've done, if I was no longer here?" Klaus turned to Stefan. "If you and your friends, succeeded riding the world of me. Let's play that game for a moment."

"What do you want from me-"

"I don't want anything from you." Klaus growled, then he turned to Claire again. "You on the other hand..." As he walked over to her to sit in front of her.

"You can't blackmail me." Claire replied firmly.

"Who is blackmailing who? Easy love, I just have a proposition." Klaus smirked. The female hybrid just glared at her, but then she moved her eyes to see Stefan's pleading ones.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want to spend an evening with you, how do you youngs kids call it these days?" He feigned ponderation. "A date, is it?"

"I'm spoken for." Claire hissed. "And you know damn well of that."

"But, I thought you were ready to take one for the team." Klaus mused.

Claire just stood silent, she didn't want to go out with Klaus. She had made perfectly clear, that her choice was Damon and that she loved him more than anything. But, she knew that Klaus was a vengeful bastard and he would take it on her friends, she looked over at Elena who was getting worse, but she didn't dare to look at Stefan.

"I'll think about it." She breathed. Klaus just raised his eyebrows as he chuckled quietly.

"Not good enough." He told her.

"It is as good as you get. At least, there is a 50-50 chance that I may say yes or no, right?" She tried to bait him, but he just laughed softly.

"You're truly something else, Claire." He gazed at her. He stopped for a moment and looked over at Elena. "If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't care about her dying. But as it turns out..." He bit into his wrist. "She may be of use after all, and I have 50-50 chance of getting a date with the lovely Claire." He drove his wrist to Elena's mouth. "Yes, here we go..."

* * *

Rebekah woke up on her bed with a headache, April stood in her doorway as she knocked at the door.

"Hey." She smiled as she began to pick up the empty plastic cups. "Way to bail on your own party."

"I just... needed a minute." Rebekah groaned as she sat on the bed. "Did everyone leave?"

"Yeah, deputies weren't exactly super happy about the anti-curfew party." April told her.

"Why are you still here?" Rebekah's voice was groggy. April continued to pick up the cups and putting into the bid.

"Honestly?" April smiled a little. "Picking up trash is a lot better than sitting at home and think about the family that you no longer have."

Rebeka's eyes softened hearing her words as she felt the same way too. She got up from the bed and turned to April.

"Hey, if you want I could, uh... I could help you look at what happened at your farm house." The blonde offered.

"What would you be able to do, that I can't?" April chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." Rebekah shrugged. April looked at her gratefully as she gave her a small smile.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the deputies were already there to investigate the explosion as Damon and Carol stood in the hallways.

"So, the rifleman was inside?" Carol questioned.

"Yep, still is in tiny little pieces." He smirked at her.

"Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call the extra patrols. I can't say I approve your methods." Carol turned to look at him.

"I'll make a donation, they'll put my name on a wing, maybe." With that he walked away from her.

Jeremy was on the reception, when he saw Damon passing through. He turned to the vampire with a cocky smile.

"See? I told you, I could be a badass." He bragged.

"Shhh, badasses don't say that." Damon smirked at him, he saw Meredith talking with a nurse. "Doc, nice job." He praised her.

"You told me that the plan was to lead him to the store room." Meredith lowered her voice.

"And we did. Congrats." Damon smirked.

"You let out the part, about blowing up the hospital with pacients that are sick and fragil and don't need things to explode on the hall for them." Meredith scolded him.

"It was contained. Nobody got hurt." Damon assured her as she gave him a hopeless look. "Come on, buy me a drink. We'll talk about what Klaus meant about 'The Five'."

"You know, you're not going anywhere Damon." Meredith stood her ground. "And I'm not your new partner in vampire crime... Fix things with Stefan and Claire, don't let your pride leave you all alone." With that she walked away, leaving him to take in her words.

* * *

Stefan was in the parlour of the Boarding House, with a glass of bourbon, while Caroline walked into the mansion.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He greeted her back. "Thanks for coming."

"Not everyday that a Salvatore calls me." She joked as she walked into the parlour. "So, what's up?"

"Do you remember how you were like, before you turned?" Stefan questioned.

"You mean an insecure, control freak?" Caroline replied as she sat on the couch. "Yeah."

"You grew up so much, when you turned into a vampire." Stefan spoke. "You changed... And Elena, she's changing too. And I want her to be able to enjoy it, without all the guilt and shame that I went through and there was moment today when she did." He paused. "And when I'm with her, every bone in my body, tells me to join her, to enjoy it..." He looked down for a moment and then continued. "But I know if I do, even a little... I'll risk becoming 'him'." Caroline looked at him to encourage to continue. "The Ripper."

Then he leaned his back against the couch and took a huge breath before continuing.

"I love her." He replied firmly. "I don't want to hold her back."

"But you don't know how to be around her and still resist that urge." Caroline spoke.

"Damon promised me to help me to stay out of the edge, but uh... Him and I we're not in a good place right now." Stefan shook his head. "And things between me and Claire, are not like they were before." He proped himself on his elbows and looked at the blonde.

"I just thought... You're so good at it, in being a vampire." He told her. Caroline chuckled a little as she looked over at him.

"It's because of you, Stefan." She assured him. "I'm good at it, because of you." He smiled at her shyly as she continued. "Come to me, whenever you want. I wont let you loose control." She promised him.

* * *

Matt walked into the Gilbert House, looking for Elena. She was in the kitchen, so he went there.

"Elena!" He called. "If I knew you'd go to that party, I would never told Connor about Rebekah."

"I already had this conversation with Jeremy, there is no way that you guys could know that I was going... I was surprised that I went." She told him. Matt began to roll up his sleeve to offer her his wrist.

"Stefan, warned me that I would start feeling things more powerfuly, but... Matt, the hatred that I felt today." She stopped for a moment. "I almost... I almost killed her, in front of everyone in the middle of a party. That's not me, or at least it didn't used to be."

"Honestly, Elena... Rebekah kinda deserved." Matt replied.

"Yeah, but it's not just about Rebekah, it's about my mind, Im having these terrible thoughts, these violent images and I... It's all droven by one simple thing, this hunger." She told him as she grabbed his wrist and bit into it. She was drinking for a while and then Matt began to feel weak.

"Hey, Elena... You sure you want to take that much?" But she just continued to drink the sweet taste of blood. "Elena." He tried to call her, but she wouldn't budge. "Elena, it hurts. Elena!" She grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the counter while she continued to drink. "Elena, Elena!"

Suddenly, she was pulled away from Claire who moved her from Matt. Still, out of control Elena vamped out at her.

"Stop!" Claire ordered as she grabbed her neck. Coming to her senses, she changed her face to human form and the hybrid let go of her neck. Claire was wearing a black woven insert jumper, scretch leather jeans and black studded combat boots (profile). Her hair was wavy and she had no make-up on.

"Oh my God." Elena began to panick. "Matt, I'm so sorry... I'm so, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Claire walked over to Matt who was obviously scared of her, she looked into his eyes as she began to compel him.

"It's ok, forget what just happened, she fed a little bit and you left. Now go home." She told him. Matt nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen. Then, Claire turned to Elena was crying, guilt taking over her.

"What have I done?" Elena stammered.

"Nothing, you should be ashamed of." Claire assured her. "You are a vampire now, you just have to learn the right way to be one... And I'm gonna teach you."

Elena nodded her head gratefully, as Claire squeezed her hand to show her support.

* * *

Claire arrived to the Boarding House after staying with Elena for a while, it was a good thing that she went to check on the baby vampire.

She saw Damon sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon on his hands, she walked over to him and sat in opposition direction with her feet on his lap.

"When I was unconscious... I saw my mother again." She spoke up and that caught his attention as he turned to look at her. "She sent me to another dimension where I could see and hear everything that was happening in the world of the living." She paused. "I just realized that I can't be in a slumber or everything goes to hell in this town." Damon chuckled quietly as he pulled her into his lap. "I saw you sitting next to our bed, like you were ready to pass out with the hope that I would wake up... And only that image can't get out of my head, I felt so hopeless because I would touch but you wouldn't feel it, I would talk to you but you wouldn't hear it."

She put her arm around his neck and turned his head to look at her, she wanted to look at him.

"I came back for you, whenever something tries to break us apart, I would still come back for you." She whispered. "And now, I look at Elena... I don't have no responsability whatsoever over her, but she is the reflection of me when I was newly-turned vampire and even though I had Elijah's help, I still struggled a lot on my own." She paused. "I felt alone... And feeling alone while you're scared and out of control can easily break you away from your humanity and I feel this need to help her because I don't want anyone to went through what I did."

"And that makes you the most wonderful woman I ever met." He leaned his forehead against his. "Because even though you have this strong and fearless persona, you're the most caring and selfless person."

"That reminds me someone else too." She chuckled. He knew that she was talking about him, he just smiled. If it were another person saying that he would had told me that they were crazy, but not her. She was the only one who truly knew him inside and loved him despite his flaws.

"I love you." He told her. She felt tears sprung on her eyes as she tried to contain herself. She saw in his eyes that he reall meant it, ever since the day that she almost died for good they have been distant, but now she felt that they could slowly start to being what they were before. So, the images of Klaus haunting her mind, were distant right now. Especially the one where he asks her to spend an evening with him, and she didn't want Damon to know this right now, at least not in this moment, because she wasn't going to ruin this precious moment between them.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hello everyone! So, finally the chapter 3 is here, in case you've been wondering what happened to me... I'm sorry, I left you guys hanging but I had some personal problems that were kinda bad, but now everything is ok :)**

**I hope you still haven't given up on my story, and I really want your reviews because it's very important to me :D**

**Love you all :3**


	4. The Five

Stefan was holding the stake with the symbol of 'The Five' that Damon had taken from Connor's trailer park, as Claire and Damon walked into the parlour holding boxes.

"So what is all of this?" Stefan questioned as he looked down at the stake.

"Personal items that I snatched from the vampire hunter's van." Damon answered. "May he rest in peace."

"Yeah, I'm still not buying any of this... I really doubt that he's dead." Claire spoke up. She was wearing a leather bustier top, a peach metallic chiffon mixi skirt and tan suede Jeffrey Campbell's. She wore earrings and her hair was made in a high ponytail and she had pink lipstick.

"He's dead. End of story." Damon snapped. He was getting annoyed that Claire was going on and on about the vampire hunter saying that he was not dead.

"We'll see." She nodded. Nothing could change her mind about Connor, she knew that he was a swifty bastard, otherwise she would've had killed him a long time ago.

"I'm searching for a supernatural hand book." Damon spoke up as he went through the boxes.

"You know for a fact he was supernatural?" Stefan looked over at his brother.

"Definitely wasn't natural, the guy magically appeard just when someone blows up a founder's council, covered with a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert of all people in the word is able to see... Klaus mentioned something about him being 'one of the five'." Damon informed them.

Claire's ears perked up as she heard him talking about the five, truth be told she didn't know much about Connor except that he was different from most hunters thanks to his tattoo. She did heard about the five but at the time, it didn't seem relevant to her.

"Then he kimakizes himself and explodes... Sounds natural to you?" Damon retorted sarcastically as Stefan creased his eyebrows.

"What's the five?" He questioned. "Do you know something about it?" He turned to Claire.

"I did heard of 'the five hunters' but I don't know much about them." She shrugged.

"That's why I'm hoping to find it on the first chapter of the hand book." Damon smirked as he phone rang. He pressed answered and put it over on his ear. "Liz Forbes, my favourite sheriff." Claire worked on her hearing as she listened into the conversation as Damon's face changed expression.

"What?" He muttured. "That's... concerning." Claire just formed a knowing smile as she listened into the conversation. "Keep me posted." Damon hung up and glanced over at them.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a knowing look as Damon rolled his eyes, Stefan watched the exchange between them and frowned.

"What? Aren't you guys going to tell me?" He looked between them.

"Can't, it's private." Damon shook his head.

Stefan turned to Claire who was helping Damon now finding the hand book that he needed.

"Sorry, Stef. Can't tell you either, besides we're in a fight." She told him a little bit sarcastically.

"You're in a fight. I'm over it." Stefan scoffed.

"So, you're not still mad at me because of Elena?" Claire cocked an eyebrow.

"You encouraged her to go after Rebekah knowing that she was an Original who could've had ended her life in a second." Stefan hissed. "I will always be mad, but right now we're not in a fight."

"Oh..." She nodded her head slowly. "You really should give more credit to your girlfriend, Elena is a tough cookie."

Damon cracked a smile as he shook his head while Stefan just glared at her, she put her hands in surrender.

"Easy up." She smirked. "But, I'll tell you... They didn't find any remaining explosive sights." She replied while looking at Damon.

"So, Connor is still out there." Stefan noted.

"Apparently so." Damon nodded.

"Well, I'm going to need one of you to get on this today." Claire announced. "I need to take Elena to college."

Stefan just gave her a desbelieving look and she just narrowed her eyes, it was something that she was already expecting.

"I'm sorry, you have to do what? Exactly?" Stefan furrowed his brows together.

"Teach her how to feed." Claire told him. "She needs to learn to snatch, eat and erase more than ever." Stefan was about to open his mouth to say something but Claire quickly cut him off.

"Nope, we're not in a fight remember?" She shook her fingers as she walked out of the room.

Damon grabbed the box and walked past Stefan but not without patting his shoulder before.

"Good luck, brother." He replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"I know it's crazy, but I almost killed Matt last night." Elena explained to Stefan while they were in the woods. "Claire had to rip me off of him and then compel him to forget." Elena countered. "Call it doppelganger curse or whatever but I can't drink animal blood, I can't drink from the blood bag, I can only drink from the vein."

Stefan fired an arrow towards her and she quickly ducked before it could hit her.

"A little slow, I almost got you." Stefan told her.

"That's why we aren't using the wood ones, for hunters defense class." Elena replied as she pulled the arrow off the tree and threw it to Stefan who moved his head to the side. She laughed a little and he dropped his gun to the ground.

"What about Caroline?" Stefan suggested. "She's a genius at self-control."

"She's too good." Elena sighed. "She doesn't understand how hard it is, and you... Well, I know being around too much blood does to you so, I can't put you through that." She shook her head.

Stefan nodded his head and immediatly he went behind her and grabbed her, pointing the arrow to her neck.

"So, I guess it only leaves Claire, huh?" Stefan mused. Elena flipped him over and grabbed the arrow to hold him down on the ground.

"Don't judge ok? You know that I wished it would be you." She looked down at him.

"Fine, not judging anymore." Stefan smiled a little as he sat up and Elena put her arms around his neck.

"We're crashing Bonnie's trip to Whitmore college." She told him. "The professor who took over her Gram's classes? He invited her." Stefan just stared at her not saying anything and she sighed. "Listen to me, you're the one who is helping me getting through this... No matter who teaches me how to feed."

"Right." Stefan sighed, he quickly got up and pinned her against the tree. "Just be careful ok? The blood, the feed... It's easier to get caught up in that."

"I will." She nodded. "I promise." As she pulled him closer and leaned her forehead against his.

* * *

At the Mystic Grill, Matt was doing his service as Rebekah walked over to him and put some car keys on the table.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"A key to your new truck." She answered with a smile. "It's parked outside, payed for it, insured... Everything but a big red bow."

"That's how you give an apology... You should probably give to Elena, she's the one who you killed." Matt hissed as he walked past her.

Klaus was sitting ahead watching his sister being dismissed by the human boy as she sighed in anger.

"You're trying too hard." He spoke up.

"Last time I heard you, you were leaving town... Forever." She seethed.

"Well, I was." He nodded as he got up from his table. "Then, I thought to myself how can I if my sister is clearly so desperate for love and affection is left here... Bribing the help."

"What do you want, Nik?" She sighed in frustation. "I thought I was dead to you."

"Things change Rebekah." He shrugged. "I stumbled upon something, I think it may be of your interest."

"I doubt that." She replied with disinterest.

"No? What if I told you that the brotherhood of the five. Still exists." Klaus smirked.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You see? Like that bygones, come on love, work to do." He told her.

"We don't have anything to do, there is no 'we'." She spat. "I don't care about the five and I don't care about you."

Klaus just stared at her showing a little hurt in his expression but he quickly recovered before she could notice.

"As you wish." He replied as he walked away from her.

* * *

Damon parked his camaro outside of the Whitmore college, he got out of the car following Elena, Bonnie and Claire.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Elena questioned at the younger witch.

"If I could spell you of out wanting blood, I would but I can't. So better you learn this now than a freshman orientation." Bonnie sighed.

"And you shouldn't have to Bonnie, it would go against her true nature." Claire spoke up.

"Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore." Elena announced as she looked over at the building.

"Oh... Stop with the pity party, if I can go to college, you can go to college." Damon piped up.

"You? Went to college?" Bonnie cracked a smile.

"Sure, many times. I had a thing for soriety girls." He smirked as the girls narrowed their eyes.

"You're disgusting." Bonnie told him.

"I know." Damon replied proudly. "But she likes it." He pointed to Claire.

"Unfortunately I do." Claire nodded as she smiled a little bit. They began to work towards the college and a pretty brunette passed by them making Damon to look back, Claire just slapped his arm to gain his attention and he put his arm around her shoulder.

They were now sitting in a auditorium watching a lecture that Professor Shane was giving.

"When I say the word 'witch' what pops into your head?" He made a retorically question. "Halloween custome? Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex-girlfriend? Well, whatever it is, it's probably not... Tanielle Soso."

"Is that him?" Elena questioned Bonnie and she nodded her head.

"Yeah..."

"Is kind of-"

"Hot?" Bonnie cut her off as Elena and Claire smiled a little while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Now in reality, in this reality at least... Witches had appeard across every culture in history. They're the architects of supernatural, responsible of everything that goes bump into the night." The four supernaturals looked between them when he said that. "Ghosts to vampires, to doppelgangers..."

"Who is this guy? Witchypedia?" Damon questioned sarcastically as Claire stiffled a laugh.

"Shhh." Bonnie shushed him. "Shut up."

"Now if you are skeptical, you can call that a coincidence." He continued. "But if you're a true believer... You know that really, there is no such thing." He trailed off with a small smile.

"What if I'm... A ripper?" Elena whispered to Claire.

"Believe me, you're not." Claire scoffed.

"But what if I am?" Elena pressed.

"Then, I guess. We'll have to find out." Claire shrugged. "Pick someone." Elena give her a look as Claire just smirked.

Elena scanned the crowd and her eyes landed on a chubby guy who was eating some gum and spinning his pen.

"Stoners guys are no good, they're too parainoid and they'll take your extra buzz." Claire whispered to her, she took one more look at the crowd and stopped on a girl who wore glasses. "Now she is a fun-sized." Claire smirked. "But, careful. Geeky girls are naturally suspicious to anyone who is nice to them."

"What she really wants is the little blonde, pretty girl." Damon smirked as he leaned over to whisper to them. "Self-absorbed, easily flattered. Elena just has to seperate her from the group and make her move." Claire nodded.

"Couldn't say better myself." The female hybrid smiled at him as she looked over at Elena. "So, Elena?" Elena swallowed a little bit and nodded her head in agreement.

"Am I interrupting you guys?" Professor Shane questioned at them. "Or is it maybe the other way around?"

"Sorry." Elena spoke up.

"I was just saying how much I love witches." Damon smirked as he put his arm around Claire's shoulder.

"Yeah, you and me both, brother." Shane mumbled. "Alright, maybe we should probably talk about the readings that none of you did."

Claire just shared a look with Damon as he smiled and kissed the side of her head.

* * *

Klaus was walking around in his mansion, as he opened the door of a room to reveal Connor chained up from head to toe.

"Looks like, I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail." Klaus announced as he saw Stefan walking into the room.

"I was gonna take him but I figured that you went into so much trouble to chain him up in your pain room." Stefan mused sarcastically.

"Is from the inquision." Klaus smirked. "I thought it was a nice touch."

"What did you get out of him?" Stefan questioned him.

"Not enough." Klaus answered as he walked closer to Conner. "He's numb about the council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil that we're supposed shivering of." And then he turned to Stefan. "What brings you snooping?"

"Well, I can't say in front of him as you sure you figured out, our friend here can't be compelled." Stefan informed him.

"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" Klaus mused as he looked over at Connor.

"I told you, I don't know anything." Connor's voice was raspy.

"Thankfully, I know plenty." Klaus nodded as he turned to walk away. "Shall we?" He mentioned to Stefan and the vampire went to follow him.

Klaus closed the door of the room and turned to Stefan who was patiently waiting for him.

"So, what's with the home invasion?" Klaus demanded.

"Damon said that you knew something about this guy." Stefan began. "I should've had figured that you were up to something when you healed Elena from werewolf poison without asking anything in return... Unless, you count your pathetic attempt of persuading Claire again."

Klaus glared at him but quickly changed his expresion into a more cheery one.

"I was feeling benevolent, and I couldn't say no to the lovely Claire." He shrugged with a smile.

"You're never benevolent..." Stefan scoffed. "Who is this guy? What's 'the five'?"

"So many questions..." Klaus mused.

"Is a good thing that I have nothing to do, today." Stefan countered as he went to sit on the couch. "Except getting answers out of you."

"Fine." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You may actually be useful to persuade my sister to cooperate... The brotherhood of 'the five' was a group of a highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in a 20th century, Italy..."

**[Flashback]**

"My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South." Klaus started. "Feeding, turning people as we went..."

_Nikklaus and Elijah were walking around the community dressed in their period clothes as they a young man giving them a speech._

_"These demons live among you." He announced. "Passing as humans."_

_"But with the blood shed came exposure."_

_"So witness with your own eyes." The young man replied as he pulled out his sword to open the big coffer to reveal a man who came out and began to burn because of the sun._

_"He's putting on quite a show." Elijah spoke up._

_"He's nothing." Nikklaus quickly dismissed. "I could eat him for sport."_

_"Still, you should hear the warning." Elijah told him. "Between you here and Kol in the east, you haven't been discreet... The story of the Original vampires is spreading."_

_"I welcome such infamy." Nikklaus smirked. "But if you're worried about discretion, perphaps you should have a word with our sister." He spoke as they watched the young man from earlier, kissing Rebekah's hand._

**[End Of Flashback]**

"So, these hunters have been around for 900 years?" Stefan questioned.

"Apparently." Klaus nodded. "Our friend in the other room, is the first I have seen since then... Kinda makes you wonder what have they been up to all these years."

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Stefan looked at him.

"Oh, she didn't just had a thing... She fell in love with him and told him all the secrets which I will gladly share with you provide you will do one thing for me." Klaus told him.

"And what's that?" Stefan sighed.

"Get Rebekah over here." Klaus replied simply. "She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her." He got up from the couch. "I want her to give some very important information about the hunter, which she won't do unless she believes we made up."

"And..." Stefan got up too. "What's in it for me?"

"Just get her here and I'll tell you." Klaus smirked. "Oh, and Stefan... Trust me when I say this, that hunter in there holds the answers to all your prayers."

* * *

April was sitting at the Grill doing her homework when Matt walked over to her.

"Hey April." He greeted her. "Can I get you some water?"

"I'm good." She smiled at him. "I'm not sitting in here alone, like the looser new girl, I'm here with my friend she just-" Just then Rebekah arrived and sat in front of her.

"Sorry, family drama." She told her.

"You two are friends?" Matt gave her a desbeliving look.

"Is it so hard to believe that I would have one?" Rebekah scoffed.

"Yeah, it is." Matt nodded. "And I'm keeping the truck." Then he walked away from them as April continued to stare at him longily.

"Hey, off limits." Rebekah snapped. "I have dips." Before April could say anything, Stefan sat next to her and turned to her.

"You won't remember any of this." He compelled her then he turned to Rebekah. "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you will talk about 'the five'."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Don't help him, he'll just betray you, it's what he does." Rebekah told him.

"Ok, forget him. Help me instead." Stefan replied.

"Why? You hate me more than he does." Rebekah noted.

"Because I want to figure out what he's up to, plus I can give you the one thing that he won't." Stefan told her.

"And what's that?" Rebekah mused.

"A clean slate." Stefan answered. The blonde Original seemed to ponder what he just told her and he continued. "I'm not saying, I'm willingly to forgive you for what you did to Elena but I'm willingly to put this aside and start over."

"Why would you do that?" Rebekah looked at him.

"Because you obviously aren't leaving town any time soon, and I'm just looking for a way so we all can get along." He leaned on the table. "Plus, you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends."

"What if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?" She retorted.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you care about what... Matt thinks." Stefan pointed out. "So maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate too."

* * *

Back at the Whitmore college, Elena, Claire and Damon were following the blonde girl from the lecture that Professor Shane was giving to them.

"She's young and healthy, just do your thing..." Claire whispered to the young vampire.

"It's not a game, Claire." Elena huffed.

"Fine, it's not a game... Go, just like you practiced." The female hybrid encouraged her. Elena went after the blonde student as Claire and Damon watched from afar.

"Hey!" Elena called and the girl turned to her. "You're in my Anthem class, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The girl nodded.

"I totally spaced out and forgot the reading list, do you have it?" Elena tried to act the best she could.

"Sure, let me check." The girl went through her phone. Claire was smirking when she saw that Elena was going fine. Suddenly, Elena grabbed her wrist and locked eyes with the blonde girl.

"This isn't going to hurt." Elena compelled her. "Please don't scream." The vampire looked nervous for what she was about to do, just then she looked down at the girl's phone and saw a photo of her with a little girl. "Who's that?"

"It's my little sister." The blonde girl answered. The two older vampires narrowed their eyes when they saw that Elena was clearly hesitating.

"Get out of here, go back to class." Elena compelled her again and the girl just turned around and left.

Elena just let out a breath as her guilty conscience was kicking in, Claire walked behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"I saw the picture and I-"

"Everyone is somebody's uncle, or father, or sister, mother... Whatever, you don't know these people." Claire cut her off.

"So, why do you care?" Damon added.

"I care because I'm still me, I still have the same feelings... Sorry, if I screwed your master plan of turning me into a super vampire." Elena looked at the female hybrid. Damon just creased his eyebrows casually as Claire shook her head. Just then, Bonnie walked over to them and noticed the tension between them.

"What is going on?" She questioned.

"Nothing, Elena is educating us the importance of feelings." Damon answered sarcastically.

"Did you talked to the Professor?" Elena ignored his comment and turned to Bonnie.

"For a second, he found some stuff of my Grams in his office, and he's gonna dig it up for me." Bonnie smiled. "Oh, this..." She handed her a flyer to Elena.

"Oh, nice. The answer of all of our problems." Claire smirked. "A frat party, douche-y central."

"Which is why, we're eating very well tonight." Damon added. Bonnie just gave them a disapproving look but they didn't so much as flinch.

"So, what are we going as? Victims or Killers?" Damon mused.

* * *

Connor was still struggling against the chains that Klaus had put him on so he wouldn't escape.

"Are you feeling alright mate?" Klaus questioned in a fake concerned tone. "Are the shackles too tight?" The hunter didn't say anything and Klaus just smirked in response. "Welcome home, sister."

Rebekah and Stefan walked into the room, as the blonde took a look at the chained hunter.

"Is this a trick?" She demanded. "How do you know is one of the five? Where is his bloody tattoo?"

"Oh, his tattoos aren't visible..." Klaus told her. "Let's eat." He walked out of the room with them following behind.

They were sitting at the dinning-room as a blonde waitress served their food.

"Thank you my lovely." Klaus smiled at her and she turned to walk away. The Original turned to the two visibly bored vampires. "I could kiss the council for burning up all the vervain in town, they made my life so much easier." He noticed that his sister wasn't eating and continued to glare at him. "Rebekah, love. Eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating until you apologize." She replied between gritted teeth.

"For what indiscrection? They have been so many." Klaus trailed off.

"You broke my neck." Rebekah seethed.

"You threw away Elena's blood, so I can't make anymore hybrids." He shot back.

"Because you took me for granted." She countered.

"That is what big brothers do, sweetheart." Klaus told her firmly.

"Let me just name, the different million people I'd rather have dinner right now." Stefan spoke up clearly fed up with their banter.

"Fine." Klaus threw his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, I won't forget how delicate you are... Forgive me." He looked at Rebekah.

"I'll take it under consideraction." She told him.

"Ok, good." Stefan nodded, then he turned to Klaus. "Why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter."

"Right. Alexander." Klaus smirked. "Nice champ, regarding the obvious issues."

**[Flashback]**

_"He was looking for creatures of the night. Which is why we felt quite safe around him with our daylight rings"_

_"I am unaccustomed with such luxery." Alexander spoke up as he looked around the table._

_"It's the least we can do, to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth." Elijah replied as he shared a knowing look with Nikklaus. "We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade."_

_"We are all five men, bouund by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause." The hunter explained him as he grabbed his chalice and raised in a 'cheers' fashion. "The destruction of all vampires."_

_"And how do you intend to achieve this?" Nikklaus mused curiously._

_"We have the ultimate weapon." Alexander leaned on the table. "Which no vampire can survive."_

**[End Of Flashback]**

"So, that's is what this is about?" Stefan creased his eyebrows. "A weapon."

"Not just any weapon." Rebekah scoffed.

"Rebekah, love. Don't rush the story." Klaus quickly cut in.

"How is a weapon the answer to all of my prayers?" Stefan turned to Klaus. The two Originals just shared a look as Stefan leaned back on the chair. "Ok, why we won't just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?"

"Not quite yet." Klaus shook his head. "Because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve a puzzle which seems to be disappeard."

"What puzzle?" The green-eyed vampire questioned. Klaus just gave him a look and then he finally realized. "The tattoo... What is it?"

"A map." The Original answered simply. "Leading us to its treasure."

"What good is this tattoo if we can't see it." Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"We can't, but someone else can." Klaus smirked and then turned to the blonde human waitress. "Will you tell the hybrid to let him in, love."

"You see the hunter was so eager to get to this mystery bottom of his tattoos, that he mentioned that it was only other person who could see them." Klaus turned to Stefan. And then, the hybrid walked into the room pushing Jeremy, immediatly Stefan went to rescue Elena's brother but Klaus was more faster and stood in front of him.

"I wouldn't." He glared at him. "Lucky for us, young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist."

"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy seethed. Before he could see what was happening, Klaus took his ring with his vampire speed and showed at him.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are." He smirked at him.

* * *

Damon, Elena, Claire and Bonnie were all fantasied with their customes as they went to walk into the frat party. The female hybrid was hearing a gothic fairy vampire custome, black leather boots, a small bowtie in her hair and a red crystal ring. Bonnie and Elena had similiar customes as Damon was wearing a black cape and a big hat. A college guy walked over to them holding drinks.

"Hi, I'm Frankie... I'm a serious serial killer." He joked as he showed them his custome.

"Hi, I'm Jack. This are the three lovely ladies that I just ripped." Damon replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Welcome to the murder house. Bloody marys are free till' midnight. Enjoy yourselves." The boy told them and turned to walk away.

"Well, hat off to these idiots." Damon took off his hat and then looked up and saw Professor Shane. "Oh look, it's Professor creepy."

"His name is Professor Shane and he's not creepy." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna talk to him."

"You do that." Damon nodded as she handed him her drink and left the three of them alone.

"Negligible drunk idiots all covered in blood." Claire mused as she turned to Elena. "Come on, pick one."

They began to scan the crowd and Elena's eyes stopped on a guy who just put something in a drink of a girl.

"I think, I found someone." She spoke up as she gave him a nasty look.

"Roofy guy? Nice choice." Claire nodded. "Go get him." Elena walked over to the guy and bumped into him on purprose and then gave him an apogetically look.

"Sorry." She gave him flirty eyes. "Drink?" She offered.

"Sure." He nodded dumbily as he checked her out, she handed him the drink and looked at him one last time before walking away.

He didn't waste time on following her and walked into a room where Elena was finishing her drink.

"Great party huh?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah." She smiled back and then threw him against the wall as he looked a little freaked out. She walked over to him a smiled seductively as she began to compel him. "You're not going to make a sound." Her fangs popped off and she pierced his neck.

Claire walked into the room to check on things and to make sure that Elena wouldn't kill him.

"Now, remember the idea is not to kill him." She reminded her but the baby vampire wasn't listening to her. "Elena." But she continued on drinking his blood. "Elena stop now, or you're going to kill him." Then, she pulled away from him with her mouth dripping with blood.

"Leave and forget about this." She compelled him as Claire smiled proudly. He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"Nice." The female hybrid praised. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good." Elena grinned as Claire winked at her, then the younger vampire threw her arms around her. "I want more."

* * *

Back at Klaus's mansion, Jeremy was drawing on his notebook while Connor tried to resist the chains.

"You set me up at the hospital..." The hunter spoke up. "Led me to a trap... Why?"

"You were trying to hurt people who are important to me." Jeremy sighed.

"Important to you?" Connor looked at him in desbelief as Jeremy got up from his seat and went to seat closer to him. "That vampire just tried to kill you... I don't understand how you can see the tattoo and be a sympathizer."

"And what exactly do you understand? Because, a couple of days ago you seemed to have all the answers and now you know nothing." Jeremy scoffed. "Where does this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?"

Connor just stared at him and then let out a breath as he decided to let him know about the tattoo.

"Years ago, I met someone with the mark." The hunter started. "Claimed that he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was integrated into his DNA... Told me the same thing I told you if I can see the mark, I was a potential."

"Who was he?" Jeremy questioned.

"It was a guy I served in Iraque." He answered. "I lost track and then in one day, the tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, and the more vampires I killed, the more it spread like... Like it was trying to tell me something, I just don't know what." The young boy looked at him confused, as he continued to draw on his notebook.

"So, tell me more about this tattoo." Stefan spoke up as he looked over at Klaus.

"My sister's suitor was unwillingly to tell us anything." The hybrid started. "Rebekah, however was more than willingly to... Investigate, isn't that right?" Klaus smirked as the blonde vampire looked down in shame.

**[Flashback]**

_Rebekah and Alexander were kissing passionately as the blonde vampire wrapped her legs around him, running her hands down on his chest. And then, she noticed the huge tattoo on his chest._

_"How do you read these symbols?" She looked down at him with a genuine curiosity._

_"The map, took years from me and my brother to translate." He answered. "The sword..." He reached over to the sword and showed to her. "It's the key to read it." He paused. "Have you considered my offer?" She looked indecisive. "When I leave to follow the map?"_

_"I have." She nodded as he looked up at her expectanly, and a big smile grew into her face. "And, I would love that very much." He smiled as she leaned down to kiss his lips passionately and something caught her eye, so she pulled away. "What is that?" She questioned as she looked over at the bottle with ash and a dagger._

_"That?" He mused as he picked up the dagger. "It's a very special weapon."_

_She looked a little nervous as she saw him holding the dagger, for moments she thought that he actually knew that she was one of the creatures._

_"For a very special kind of vampire..."He finished as he dipped the dagger into the ash. "When my brotherhood has achieved his destiny, these monsters will cease to exist... Until then, we have the daggers." He rested his hands on her hips._

_"Do you really believe that, they are all so evil that they must be put down?" She questioned a little afraid of his answer._

_"Let us not talk of such evil..." Alexander smiled at her. "Let us, do this..." He leaned up and kissed her lips. "And this." He wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. "And this." He reached for the dagger and stabbed her in the back, Rebekah pulled away as she began to gasp and turning grey._

**[End Of Flashback]**

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night." Klaus continued the story. "He and his brother's put us all down, on our sleep... Elijah, Kol, Finn and me." He glared at his sister.

"How was I supposed to know?" She hissed.

"Cheers." Klaus raised his glass. "To my sister's uncany ability to choose men." He replied sarcastically.

"I thought that the dagger wouldn't work on you, because of your werewolf side." Stefan frowned.

"They don't." The hybrid smirked.

**[Flashback]**

_Rebekah gasped as she woke up startled on the bed and looked straight to her brother, Nikklaus who was all bloodied._

_"What happened?" She whispered._

_"Ask him." He told her as he moved aside to show the hunter pinned to a wall with his sword into his chest. "Only he cannot answer, because I ripped off his tongue, along with the rest of them."_

_"Nik, I had no idea..." Rebekah's tears started to fall on her beautiful face._

_"But, you should've had... Your only family was nearly extinct because of your stupidity." The hybrid hissed. "What did he promised you?"_

_"Nothing." She shook her head frantically. "Nothing."_

_"He wouldn't had not persuade you, unless he knew that you weren't vulnerable." Nikklaus seethed. "You trusted him... Over me!" Rebekah began to sob as she couldn't control her tears. "What did he promised you?" He questioned again._

_"Nothing, Nik... I swear!" The blonde vampire looked up at him._

_"What did he promised you?" He shouted at her as she continued to cry, he grabbed her arms violently and shook her. "Tell me Rebekah!"_

**[End Of Flashback]**

"Go ahead, Rebekak tell him." Klaus pressed her. "Tell him what the hunter told you where the tattoo leads to... About this great weapon that can end the vampire species."

Stefan leaned on the table so he could hear her say what she knew about the hunter's tattoo.

"A cure." She replied simply. "He said there was a cure."

After hearing Rebekah's disturbing information, Stefan stood pratically frozen to his seat completely in shock. Then, Klaus stood up from the table and went to walk away, the younger vampire went to follow him.

"There is no cure for vampirism." He told him.

"I'm telling the truth, Stefan." Rebekah sighed.

"Then, haven't you searched for?" He demanded angrily as Klaus poured a drink for himself.

"Because when the hunters gave their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their bodies, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the five instict." Klaus answered. "And for 900 years there was no whisper about another hunter, until our friend showed up in town."

"Now that we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekak spoke up.

"We don't do anything." He shook his head. "You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabering the secret to the first boy who calls you pretty." He shrugged. "It's pathetic, how she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows a hint of affection... You think, she would've had learned by now, for the ending cycle disappointment and deception."

"But I haven't!" She snapped. "Instead, I stayed with you letting you destroy every happy moment from my life, you know at least, I fend better than Finn, Klaus had him daggered because he was tried of his judgments."

"No, Finn was a fool." The hybrid pointed out. "He was more interesting laying on a box."

"You want the cure for Elena, don't you?" She realized. "So, you can go back and produce your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he would help you, even though he hates your guts!" Klaus just glared at her angrily as she continued. "Well, you can shove your cure." With that, she turned and walked out of the mansion.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted before you chased her off." Stefan turned to him.

"She never would've had told me what I needed to know, but she'll tell you..." Klaus smiled as the green-eyed vampire let out a breath.

"What do you need me to know?" He questioned.

"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it..." Klaus trailed off.

"The sword." Stefan concluded.

"She knows where it is... And you're going to make her tell you." The Original hybrid told him firmly. "You have a chance to save Elena and the very thing that is going to destroy her... You can call the deal with the devil if you'd like." He smirked. "You know, you won't walk away from it."

* * *

Bonnie and Shane walked into his office as the young witch looked around in interest, the Professor walked over to his desk.

"I put your grandmother's stuff around here somewhere." He spoke up. "There are a couple family photos from the first edition of Stephen King... Did you know that she liked 'Cujo' job?"

"This is amazing." She smiled. "It's all stuff you put up when you travell?"

"Yeah." He smiled a little. "I, uh, it's like I'm travelling around cities exposing occult objects." Shane handed her the 'Cujo' book to her. "Finances my crazy Indiana Jone's adventures."

Bonnie pulled out a photo from the book of her and her Grams and she smiled sadly as a lot of memories came rushing back.

"Do you practice?" He questioned quietly, the witch looked up at him. "Like she did it?"

She didn't answer him as she looked confused and taken aback from his question, he just gave her a coy smile.

"I'm a true believer, just don't tell anyone." The Professor turned to his desk.

"No, I don't practice. Not anymore." Bonnie put away the book. "I lost control of myself and there were consequences."

"Witches love their consequences, don't they?" He mused. "You know there are other ways to practice magic, if you're interested."

She cocked an eyebrow and she couldn't stop the question that was about to blurt out.

"Are you-"

"No, no, no." He quickly denied. "I'm just a guy, with a very open mind who has seen a lot of things... And I'm willingly to pass some of the stuff I know if you're up to it."

* * *

Downstairs on the party, Elena was now dancing obviously still feeling the rush of drinking human blood, and she grabbed Claire to dance with her. The female hybrid was very much into it, and she couldn't help but love this wild side of her. As for Damon, he was leaning on a sorority girl about to bite her neck, Claire looked over at him and then an idea popped into her mind, another girl went to join the two brunettes and she just found the perfect snack.

Claire grabbed her arms from behind and put her in front of Elena who dilated her eyes, about to compel her.

"Don't scream, this isn't going to hurt." She compelled her as she sunk her teeth into the left side of the girl's neck and Claire joined her taking over the right side. And then, they pulled away releasing the dizzy girl who walked away.

The blue-eyed brunette grabbed the younger's vampire hips and they swayed to the beat of the music, Damon who was watching from afar, went to join them and he sandwiched Claire between him and Elena and grabbed her hips as she leaned back into his chest. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips into a passionate and sensual kiss, he fisted his hands on her hair and growled into her mouth as she began to rub against him.

Just then, Elena went to join the couple and the three of them began to dirty dance as the younger vampire turned her head to the side and saw Bonnie with a shocked face. Coming to her senses, she stopped dancing and pulled away from them with a frowned face.

"Oh my God." She breathed heavily and then she turned and walked away, passing past Bonnie. "I gotta get out of here."

Damon and Claire watched her walk away as Bonnie made her way towards them with a judgy face.

* * *

Klaus opened the door of the room where Jeremy was staying with Connor, the young boy was finishing his drawing, the hybrid went to take a look of his work.

"Nice lines. Now if you could just hurry up a little bit." He replied impatiently.

"I'm done." Jeremy stood up and Klaus took the notebook from his hands. And he walked over to Connor so he could compare. "What is this?"

"The tattoo." The human boy answered simply, Klaus quickly turned to Jeremy and grabbed him by his chin.

"I've seen the tattoo, you unprofitable punk." He hissed. "There is more to it."

"It's all of it." Jeremy stuggled to speak, seeing that he was being honest he let go of his face. "He said that everytime he killed a vampire, it spreads." Klaus pushed him againt the chair.

"Nate." The hybrid called and one of his hybrids minions walked into the room. "Tell the girl to take Jeremy home, keep this one alive at all costs." With that, he walked away from the room.

Jeremy got up and went to walk out of the room as the hybrid followed him, and Connor took this as an opportunity to escape, so he tried to pull away from the chains but Nate walked back into the room.

"Looks like you got too much leash." He mused as he walked over him and went to reforce the chains. "You're not going anywhere so you might stop struggling."

The hunter bit his ear and the hybrid quickly got away from him, as his ear began to bleed. He walked over to him again and slapped him across the face.

"You're lucky, I can't kill you." Nate looked at him. "Freak." As he turned to walk away and closed the door, Connor then took a spike between his bloodied teeth.

* * *

Elena and Bonnie went outside so she could calm herself, she began to clean up while she was having a panick attack.

"Who am I?" She looked very upset. "Why am I acting like this?"

"You listen to Damon and Claire and they make sound like everything is a good idea." Bonnie told her.

"I should be here with Stefan." Elena let out a breath. "I shouldn't be here with them, I should be going to through to all this with Stefan."

Just then, Damon cleared his throat to get their attention and they turned to them, Claire obviously didn't look happy.

"I guess we should hit the road, then." Damon tried to cease the tension, Bonnie walked over to the female hybrid.

"You were supposed to help her, Claire! And you let her get completely out of control." The younger witch glared at her.

"She was not out of control, she was having fun." Damon spoke up as he went to defend his girlfriend. "She wasn't having fun, she's acting like a different person!"

"She is a different person, she is a vampire!" Claire snapped as she looked at Bonnie. "We are a predactory specis, we enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel on it." She looked over at Elena who had a guilty face.

"Is that what you want? For her to be like you?" Bonnie shook her head in desbelief.

"You mean, the vampire me? Because, let's face it Bonnie, you don't like my vampire side, that is very obvious, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm half witch, half vampire and I enjoy it. Besides, Elena is already like me and you know what makes me different from vampires like Stefan? It's because I revel on it, I take pride on it, I have no shame, I accept myself." Claire hissed at her as she walked past her, Damon glared at Bonnie and went to follow the female hybrid.

* * *

At the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan was pouring drinks as Rebekah walked into the mansion.

"I got your message." She sighed. "Sorry, I know you wanted my help... It's just, he makes me so angry."

"No one deserves to be treated that way." He spoke up as Rebekah walked towards the parlor.

"I wanted back then. The cure." She told him. "I was willingly to leave my family behind for it." As she took the drink from Stefan's hands. "Would you take it if you had the chance? Or it is just for Elena?"

"Part of me wishes that we could have an eternity together." He admitted. "But, Claire is right. There isn't a single vampire who hasn't killed a human." He paused. "Elena will kill, then there will be the pain, the guilt, and then..."

"And then the humanity switch." She finished for him.

"But, Elena is moved by love, by compassion, when she turns off her humanity then... I don't think we're ever going to get her back." Stefan shook his head. "So, I'd do anything to save her."

"I envy that." The blonde vampire nodded. "You and Elena, I envy the love you have." She began to get teary-eyed. "I really did believe Alex when he told me that he loved me. He promised that we would be married, we even picked out a church, San Vittore in Brienno." She paused. "I know you want my help, Stefan... But, I just can't do anything unless my brother gets what he wants." Rebekah took a sip of her drink and put the glass on the coffee table as she turned to walk away.

"I never did answer your question." He spoke up as she stopped and turned to look at him. "If it meant that I get to be with her, have children, grow old with her, if it meant that we'd die together, be buried together then... Yes, I'd take the cure."

"I buried him." Rebekah let out a breath. "Even after everything... I lied him to rest in the place we would get married." He gave her a sympathetic look. "What kind of hopeless fool, does that?"

He didn't answer her as Rebekah's eyes widened a little when she realized that this was what he wanted to know all along.

"But that was what you wanted to know, isn't it?" She looked at him in desbelief. "Because, I buried him with his sword." He looked guilty for tricking her as they heard footsteps behind them.

"I'm sorry, little sister." Klaus' voice filled the room as he held a dagger and a bottle of ash. "But you really are a hopeless fool."

She was about to rush out of the mansion but Stefan blocked her as her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm sorry Rebekah." He mumbled. She turned around to face her brother who had dipped the dagger into the ash.

"Go right ahead." She told him. "Laugh at the girl who loved too easily, but I rather live my life than yours Nik, no one could ever sit around a table with a man who couldn't love, even if you claim that you love Claire, you know that you'll never be able to gave her your heart completely."

Her words got into his head as he looked down, knowing that she was right, but he would never admitt it.

"Do it! Look me in the eyes and do it, you coward!" She gritted her teeth. "Do it!" And then he stabbed her into the heart as she began to turn grey.

* * *

Stefan covered her body with a blanket as Klaus walked back into the parlor looking very impatient.

"I have a plane waiting." He told him. "I'll get the sword, my hybrids will get an eye on Connor, you put Rebekah in somwehere where no one will find her and make sure that Jeremy forgets everything he heard today."

"I'll take care of it." Stefan nodded.

"No one will know about the cure, do you understand?" Klaus stared at him. "Not Damon, not Elena and certainly not Claire. No one." He told him firmly. "If this gets out, this will mean all of our deaths, so if you tell anyone... I will erase each of all of your memories."

"I won't say anything." The younger vampire assured him.

"It's just you and me in this Stefan." Klaus replied. "Some secrets are stronger than family."

Claire was walking Elena to her front door of the Gilbert House in silence, they were now dressed in their normal clothes, when they reached the porch she turned to the newly-turned vampire.

"Well, then... Good night." She replied simply as she turned to walk away.

"Claire, I'm sorry." Elena stopped her from leaving. "Things got out of control at the party, and I shouldn't had let that happen... I just, don't know-"

"What Elena? What you can't understand?" Claire cut her off.

"When you told me how a vampire should be, deep down I believe you! I think that you're right, and I hate that feeling... Because, I don't want to be-"

"You don't want to be like me." Claire chuckled. "Believe, newbie no one could be like me, even if they tried."

"No, I meant like-"

"I know what you meant, you don't want to be the like me, like Damon, I get it Elena." She nodded. Just then, the front door opened and Stefan stepped into the porch.

"Hey." Elena turned to him.

"Hey." Stefan looked over at Claire.

"What are you doing here?" Elena questioned curiously.

"Spending some time with Jeremy, we had some things we needed to talk." He explained her.

"Any news on the hunter?" Claire questioned.

"No, nothing new." The male vampire shook his head.

"Well, then today was a bust." Claire let out a frustated sigh. "I'm going to leave you kids alone." She turned to walk away.

"So, uh..." Stefan trailed off. "What happened?"

"I learned how to feed, without hurting someone." She smiled proudly as Stefan nodded. "It was awful... You were right, I got caught up on it."

"It will get easier." Stefan promised.

"But, I don't want to get easier... I can't live like this, Stefan, I uh... I'm becoming into someone that I don't want to be. I think, I'm not going to survive this." She felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey, yes you will!" He looked at her. "I promise." As he pulled her for a comforting embrace. "You just have to hold on."

* * *

"Yeah, I got it. I'll keep him fat and happy." Nate spoke into the phone with his master as he walked into the room with a bottle of water. "You should probably send two more for protection. Make that three." He hung up.

When he turned to place the items on the table, Connor went from behind him and wrapped a chain around his neck, until he could cut off his head. Just, then he grabbed his head and the mark of the tattoo began to spread over his arm.

* * *

Back at the Whitmore college, Shane was in his office looking over at the draw of the hunter's mark as he felt a presence walk into the room, he looked up and saw Connor.

"Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?" He questioned.

"Why the hell did you sent me there?" The hunter demanded, the professor didn't say anything as a cynic smile creeped into his face.

* * *

**Hello, my lovely readers! I know it has been far too along, but like I just promised here it it, the chapter 4! I am so sorry about all of the waiting, and I don't know how to thank you for not abandoning my story, you guys truly rock! I don't know when I'm posting chapter 5, but it's not going to be very long (I hope)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and love! Don't forget that you still can send your confessions about this story, on .com ;)**


End file.
